The Long And Winding Road
by DearLizzie
Summary: It's the first year of High school, and both Lizzie and Gordo are the best of friends. Until something happens that changes everything.
1. Flashes Of The Past

**A/N: Ok guys this is my first fanfict like... ever. So be nice, but also give as much constructive critisism as possible, as i will try to use as much of your ideas as i can if i like them... This is a fully LG fict, so ideas that work well with the characters on the tv series and the movie would be greatly appreciated, as i'm trying to keep it as much like the real characters personalities as i can. RandR!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor and have nothing. Disney rawks and i suck, they own it all. God, i wish I owned Hilary Duff...Ahh the possibilities... Anyways.**

**The Long And Winding Road**

**Caption:...Love Stinks...**

A 14 year old David Gordon was sat at his desk contemplating the previous days events. He had been working on the new update of the Escene in the computer lab, and Lizzie had approached him, looking defeated.

Lately Lizzie had been working as the resident advise columnist for the paper. He had had his doubts about her skills at giving advise, but Lizzie had came through unscathed so far, much to his surprise. But looking at her expression, He could tell that there was something wrong.

"Hey Gordo." She said, looking anxious.

"Hey, I managed to get Principle Tweedy to let us have some more server space, so this week, you can make your column even longer." He replied, hoping that she was game for it. Her column had been a booming success.

"Thats great. But...um...I quit." Lizzie said, feeling guilty for letting down her best friend.

"But you can't quit." Responded Gordo, he was starting to panic, however still somewhat confused.

"I just... dont think i'm cut out for this job. Veruca took my advise, and she ended up in a trashcan for like... an hour." Lizzie said. And she explained why she had made the decision to quit in more detail.

"Ok, but I need to get an new edition of the Escene out tomorrow... If you just answer one more letter, than after that , you can hang up your 'pen' for good." He said, reassuring her. Lizzie understood that she had to do one more letter, and gave up her arguement. She said goodbye, and left for home.

Soon after, Gordo joined his best friend in leaving for home. He walked out of the school front doors, and looked up. It was a clear night, and the stars were as bright as they had been in a long while. He started to think about how his feelings towards Lizzie had changed in the last twelve months or so. Ever since the start of their last year in middle school, Gordo had been increasingly nervous around his best friend. He had also resorted to not talking to Lizzie quite as much as he used to, because every time he tried to talk to her, he ended up blurting out total nonsense and embarrassing himself in the process. He didn't blame himself for his feelings though, after all, Lizzie was the most caring and beautiful girl in hillridge.

"I've got to do something. There has to be some cool way of telling Lizzie about my feelings without actually talking to her directly and tottally messing it up." He said to himself. He thought about it all the way home, and as he was reaching his door, he stopped. The idea hit him with power. How could he have overlooked this for several days with Lizzie being the advise columnist? he would write a letter to Lizzie and ask her for advise about telling your best friend that you might feel more for her than just liking her as a friend. It was so devious and shrued, it just might work. He would write it anonymously of course, and title it from his foolproof pen-name, Confusedguy.

The next morning, after a sleepless night hoping for Lizzie to choose his letter for her very last reply, he logged onto his computer to check the Escene email list. Aha, his wish had been granted! there it was, a reply from Lizzie sent to Escene. He opened it, and read the contents.

"Dear Confused. I wish I could help you, but I cant. All I could say to help you is to follow your heart, it'll tell you whats right." He read the reply over and over again. He had made up his mind, he would tell Lizzie his feelings when he next saw her.

Later, at school, he was sat at the computer lab again, uploading Lizzie's last column along with todays Escene edition. He gazed up, and there she was, and his heart jumped a beat. She was so beautiful.

"Hey Gordo." She said, Smiling. His breathing quickened.

"So I see you found it in you to finish your last advise column." He blurted out, thankful he managed to say something.

"Yep. I mean... I couldn't let ConfusedGuy down." She said, motioning to sit down, but deciding against it when she saw what time it was.

"You didn't." He uttered. _Oh no, I made that sound too obvious. She's going to work out that i'm Confusedguy, _he thought.

She looked at him, looking confused, and he could almost see the little mechinisms turning in her brain, trying to think why something so strange had been said. She looked around, and saw Veruca. Knowing that she owed her after the cafeteria trash incident, Lizzie decided to accompany her friend to class. Gordo knew it was now or never. he quickly rose out of his seat.

"Hey Lizzie. Wait! Theres something I have to tell you!" He said, panicing, he knew this was it. She turned. The past 14 years of their friendship had led up to this moment in Gordo's opinion. At the very point he was about to confess his undying love for her, his mind went blank.

"What?" She answered, wanting to get this over with so she could get to class. An awkward silence ensued, it seemed like the two of them were stood there for years, when in fact it was only a matter of seconds.

"You give great advise." he blurted out. And with that he realised he had missed his chance. His mind froze, and he suddenly lost all confidence. He gave a false smile, and she returned it. He was crushed.

Gordo looked up. He saw the nightsky just as clear as it had been that fateful night. However it was now over a year later, and Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda had finished Junior High. The past months developments in his and Lizzie's relationship had been big steps for him on his goal to confessing his feelings for her. On the last day of school she had kissed him on the cheek. Just a couple of days ago, in Rome, she had kissed him on the lips! it wasn't a deep kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. In his mind, these acts of affection had partly proved that Lizzie _could_ actually maybe return his feelings to him. However, the events leading from the kiss in Rome to now, were not so reassuring. She had not called him, or talked to him since getting off the plane at Hillridge airport.

He sighed, and got up out of of his chair, turning off his instant messaging. He had hoped Lizzie would sign on and he would get the chance to talk to her, but no luck. This only powered his feeling that she had greatly regretted both of the kisses.

He staggered over to his bed, and immediately fell asleep. All of this thinking had made him tired.

**A/N: So... what did u think? i know it was a ricky idea to start the story with a flashback. But i think it works. Reviews please! either good or bad it doesn't matter.**

**I should have another chapter completed by at the latest, the end of the week. This all depending on how many reviews i get. :) Ideas are welcome. Also if u want to give any HUGE ideas, my email is to chat more privately. Im off to go have lunch with my Girlfriend... so happy reading.**

**DearLizzie**


	2. Just My Best Friend

**A/N: Hope you all liked the last chapter, as it analysed Gordo's inner struggle. I decided to concentrate on something differant in this chapter... Lizzie's inner struggle with _her_ feelings towards to her other best friend. It is set out in a simalar way to the last chapter in that it starts with a certain important memory in the two's relationship. However this is told more from Lizzie's perspective than Gordo's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor and have nothing. Disney rawks and i suck, they own it all. Although i do own the scene after Gordo gets them drinks. And i also own what Lizzie puts in Gordo's year book!**

**Just My Best Friend**

It was the day before graduation, and Lizzie and Gordo were sat on the couch talking about all that they had been through together, and with Miranda. Lizzie was feeling a little apprehensive about going to high school, due to the seniors playing a trick on the soon-to-be freshman involving garbage threats, and lockers. Lizzie had been constantly bugging Gordo about what they were going to about this if the threats weren't empty. But as normal, Gordo was his ever so calm self. Lizzie had always loved that about him, he always knew how to comfort her, she felt safe with him with her, sometimes even more than with Miranda.

Gordo was half way through a very touching speech about how lucky he was to have Lizzie as a friend, subtlely reassuring her that she was going to be ok.

"Lizzie... your just great... and I'm very lucky to have a friend like you." He said, and she smiled, and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"Listen... we got through middle school together, and we'll get through high school together, dont worry... i got your back McGruire." he said, with a sincere grin. And he got up, and walked away to get them both drinks.

Lizzie's mind started to race. Maybe Gordo was right...no... that wasn't what she wanted to think about. It didn't matter what high school was like, as long as she had Gordo... and maybe Miranda... Nope, just Gordo.

'ARGH what am I thinking? I dont like Gordo that way, he's my best friend. _Just my best friend.' _She forced her earlier thoughts to the back of head, and focused on what she was going to wear for the class picture later on the day.

"I'm gona go try on some clothes for the class picture Gordo... want to come give your opinion?" She shouted to him.

"Sure, i'm just finishing up here, then i'll follow you up." He replied, and Lizzie ran up the stairs and into her room. She quickly grabbed whatever was in reach, and started working on an ensemble. She decided on a light pink top with cute frills at the bottom of the sleeves, with her usual jeans, and added a gold necklace to finish the look. Then quickly sprayed some of her favourite perfume on her neck, and waited for Gordo to reach the door. She could hear him running up the stairs, and she flung open the door. Gordo's chin dropped so far down, it could have hit the floor.

"Wow, Lizzie... you look...wow." He managed to blurt out, in utter surprise. Lizzie suddenly got hit with the exact same feelings as he had done. She noticed that he had changed clothes too. Now, she knew that Gordo was never quite the 'dressing up' type, but she knew he had desperately tried to look nice for their picture. He didn't look half bad. He had a red and black button-up on with a cool white shirt underneath, and jeans that Lizzie was sure that he had never worn before. Gordo never wore jeans. It was a welcome change in Lizzie's mind, however.

"You dont look too bad yourself. I would even say you look handsome, Gordo. Hold on... I have a gift for you." Lizzie said. She had been waiting to give Gordo his gift after graduation, but it seemed the right time now. She reached into her bedside cabinet and got a small white box out. She presented it to him, and he opened it.

"Wow, Lizzie... what can i say? Thankyou, I didn't get anything for you, but you look perfect anyways, so anything else would be a bonus." He said, suddenly going bright red at what he had just said. Lizzie also went bright red, and yet another awkward silence ensued. _These seem to be happening more and more over the past twelve months_, Lizzie thought. The silence was broken by Gordo showing more appreciation for Lizzie's gift.

"Oh wow.Thanks Lizzie, can you help me put it on?" Gordo said. It was a new bottle of aftershave. Lizzie knew that Gordo didn't wear much aftershave, owing to that, as far as she knew, Gordo didn't shave yet. However, this one had specifically shon out in the store, as it was one of Lizzie's favourite smells. Meanwhile, Lizzie and Gordo experienced another one of those awkward physical moments. Lizzie didn't know quite why she was contemplating telling her best friend to put it on himself. _It's Gordo, for christ's sake! Why cant i touch him on the neck anymore without getting sweaty palms and my heart nearly blowing out of my chest_? She thought.

Lizzie plucked up the courage to apply the aftershave to her best friends neck, and she went weak at the knees once her hand met with his smooth skin. She had no idea what was happening to her. Gordo didn't seem to be phased at all by their skin touching, and she was nearly toppling over due to it. It was all very strange.

"Thanks. How about we finally get going, and maybe we might make it to the last day of middle school on time. I don't want my perfect rate of _never_ being late to be tarnished because of some... i've got to say very nice smelling... aftershave." He chuckled. In fact he didn't really care how late he was, it didn't even matter if they missed the whole day of school. Lizzie had just touched his neck.

"Ok, lets go then." Lizzie surrendered, and she followed her best friend down the stairs and out of the door.

Later that day, Lizzie sat down for lunch at the 'Three Musketeers' famous table in the middle of the dining area. She reached into her bag, and pulled out Gordo's yearbook. She and Gordo had had eachothers year books for weeks, and neither of them could think of what to write. But, sat at their lunch table, all the memories flushed back into her mind. Gordo and her sat in the library, after Ronnie had broken up with her, her ripping the peices of paper with 'I love Ronnie' pictures scribbled all over them, and Gordo sat there comforting her, as he normally did.

"He's a loser." Gordo said, with a solitary look on his face.

"No... Gordo! I'm the loser. He likes another girl. She is most probably prettier than me, more smarter than me, and more fun to be with." Said Lizzie, crying.

"No, she's not."

"How do you know?" Lizzie asked.

"Because there's no one prettier than you, or more fun to be with." Gordo said. Lizzie looked at him, and sighed. She had just realised something. Gordo was the most caring, and sweet guy she knew. She just wanted to hug him, and tell him how safe she felt in his arms. She willed him to say that he liked her more than a friend, and return her new feelings to her.

"Yea... well." and she hoped with all her heart he would pick her up, and take her hand, and they could walk away into the sunset together.

"I...um... have to go. Are we gona get to class?" He finally said. Her hopes were broken, and her feelings disappeared. He didn't feel the same way, and if he didn't, neither did she.

Lizzie started to write. She knew what she had to say. She had to give huge hints about how she felt about him. It didn't matter anymore, even if he didn't feel the same way, she had to let him know somehow. After a few minutes of writing, she got up, and walked towrds Gordo, who was waiting near the class picture location.

"Hey Gordo. Are you finished with my yearbook yet? you'v had it for like.. a month." She said, and sat down next to him, trying to hide that she had just sneakily slipped his signed yearbook back into his bag.

Oblivious to what she had done, Gordo replied."It's not _quite _right yet. You, yourself said how important it is what you write in another persons yearbook, so don't read it, it still needs a little work."

With that, Parker McKensie walked over to the side of Gordo.

"Hey Gordo, can you sign my yearbook?" She said, and Gordo complied, and followed her to a corner of the picture area to sign her book.

"God, i hate that girl." Lizzie said, under her breath. She was sure that he was going to tell her what he wrote, and that would give her a chance to read what she had wrote in his.

A now much older Lizzie McGuire sat at her window, and smiled. She had been reliving her memories with Gordo again. Later in the day of the memory, she had read the immortal words in Gordo's yearbook.

_'Dear Lizzie. You rock. Don't Ever change. Only... I really mean it.'_ She had kissed him on the cheek later on in the class picture. She walked over to her desk, and there it was. The everlasting memory of her strong feelings for Gordo, there, in visual form. Gordo was standing next to Lizzie, with a huge smile on his face, and Lizzie with her lips locked on his cheek.

She put her elbows on the desk and pressed her hands onto her face. She sat there, thinking of Gordo. Lost in her thoughts, she fell asleep, and she entered a dream of Gordo professing his undying love for her, then him kneeling on one leg, and proposing to her. Although she was asleep, a big smile came onto her face.

**Wow, i'm impressed with myself. I had a major case of writers block since i posted up the first chapter. Then i came across the video for Hilary's song 'Whynot' and watched it, and the whole inspirational element of Lizzie's and Gordo's relationship hit me again. So i wrote this whole chapter on a wim.**

**Hope its as good as the first, as it took a lot less time to work out what i should write. RandR please.**

**DearLizzie**


	3. Apology Accepted

**A/N: Well, i have decided that I am going to have this story completely finished by the forth of March at the latest. Thats just under a month from now, and i'm hoping to make it at least 10 chapters, as in my opinion, the bigger the drama, the more the reader gets hooked on a good peice of writing. I hope this is a good peice! I'd also like to inform you all that I took the risk of write the ending earlier tonight. And no i'm not going to give any hints. So dont bother emailing me asking for info. :P So, the start and the ending are complete, but the middle is still a mystery. I have no idea what i'll write about, this is why i ask desperately for any ideas you guys might have. However. I have wrote the ending, and i'm sticking to it. So that means that a couple of the HUGE events that lead to ending are already fixed into place. I Have no idea when or how they will happen though. Anyways, on with the third installment.**

**Disclaimer: Disney own it all... dam them to hell.**

It was finally here. The first day of High school for the now, Two musketeers. Miranda's parents had liked it so much in Mexico, that they had decided to move there for good. This news was not welcomed nicely by either of one the remaining friends. Neither of them had managed to gather the courage to call the other since getting off the plane from Rome. Lizzie, was just too embarrassed or too scared of what she or Gordo might say. Gordo was just too plain scared that he might not say anything and just hang the phone up on his best friend.

"Hello? Oh thank God, its you Miranda. I thought it might be Gordo." Lizzie said, in utter relief that it was the female part of her best friends on the other end of the line.

"Erm, yeah, it's me. So have you still not talked to Gordo about what happened? If you don't feel anything other than just wanting to be friends, then you need to talk to him and make sure he doesn't think you do. Thats just cruel, it feels like you are leading him on, Lizzie. But if you feel the same way he feels, and I know he does, because he told me... if you do, then you have to talk to him about what the two of you are going to do about it." Miranda finished, and she took in a deep breath.

"I know your right, Miranda, but its just so hard to make the first move, He's my best friend... If I suddenly try to flirt with him, he might get scared and not talk to me ever again. But if I don't talk to him, then he'll think I hate him, and still not ever talk to me again. Both choices end up with either talking to him, and not knowing what's going to happen, or not talking to him and losing him forever." Lizzie said. After hearing herself say all that, she had made up her mind, she would talk to Gordo the first chance she got. This needed to be straightened out.

"Well it seems I'm not needed anymore for this situation." Miranda said, knowing her best friend all too well. Miranda knew that after that speech, Lizzie knew what she was doing was crazy.

"Ok, Randa. I got to go get my Gordo back." Lizzie said, with a determined look on her face.

"That's my girl. Ok i'll talk to you soon, chica!" And she hung up.

Lizzie had a long shower, then put on her regular jeans, and a green top with half cut sleeves and yellow flowers on the bottom edge. She then got her lunch, said goodbye to her mom, and walked to high school.

The very thought of high school and how scary it was all going to be had suddenly disappeared for Lizzie, being replaced by utter terror about what she was going to say to Gordo, once it got to the time she had to explain the last few months events to him.

Gordo on the other hand, was even more scared than Lizzie was. He had gotten up at around 5am this morning, and hadn't got much sleep the previous night to start off with. He had been up all night thinking about Lizzie. He got out of bed, had a quick shower, and put on some jeans, and a button up top. He still felt weird wearing jeans, even after a couple of months of wearing them. He had no idea why he had started to wear them, only knowing that Lizzie thought they looked cool.

He walked out of his bedroom, and down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm gona take my breakfast with me, I'll eat it on the way to high school." He said, with a smile. He liked the way 'going to high school' sounded.

"Ok, David. Don't forget to talk to Lizzie, do you hear me? she's a nice girl. I won't have you not talk to her any longer. It'll only make her feel more and more uneasy around you, and more insecure." Said Erin Gordon.

Gordo's parents were both psychologists and really knew how the mind worked, especially his mom, she knew exatly how the female mind worked, and her advise had helped him through some tight spots before. Maybe he should talk to Lizzie.

Gordo reached the doorway, with toast in hand.

"Bye mom... I'll take you up on your advise." Gordo shouted to his mother, as he walked out of the door and into the next phase of his life, High school.

By the time Lizzie had made it to school, it was only 8:15. She couldn't believe that she had made it to school early! this had never happened before in her entire life. Maybe this new place was going to be a good change for her.

_Oh no. Here he comes, Ok, Lizzie, breathe... just breathe and take it slow. _She kept repeating in her mind, as Gordo opened the doors to Hillridge High School.

They both ran towards eachother, and both opened their mouths at the same time.

"I'm sorry" They both said to eachother at exactly the same time. They both laughed awkwardly, and Gordo let Lizzie go first.

"Ok, Gordo, I'm sorry for not talking to you at all these past few days. I'm sorry for ruining your whole trip in Rome. I cant believe I shut you out after my huge speech about us two having adventures and starting over. I should never have done what I did, but there's one thing I am not sorry for. I am not sorry for kissing you on that balcony. You had done so much for me on that trip and I just wanted to be close to you in anyway possible." Lizzie said, and she looked at her best friends face, hoping for an 'Apology accepted'.

"Lizzie, it makes me so glad that you are still my best friend after all of this drama. I couldn't ask for a better friend, and yes, your apology is accepted. I just hope we can move on from all this and start again, with a new slate." Gordo finished, and Lizzie jumped into Gordo's arms. For the rest of the day Lizzie and Gordo exchanged stories about their own experiences in Rome and in middle school. Gordo felt that he had so much to tell his best friend, so much that he wanted to reveal. He felt this new bond between them, and it was even more stronger than their relationship had been before Rome.

"So, my house after school?" Said Lizzie, with a hopeful smile.

"Sounds good." Gordo answered, happy to have his best friend back on speaking terms. There was still a big weight hovering over them both, however, the fact that they had not discussed their feelings for eachother. But to either of them, this didn't matter at the moment. They only wanted to enjoy eachothers company as much as they could for now. They both figured that they would just hang out for a while over the next few weeks, and everything would just slide into place.

Gordo reached Lizzie's house at around 7, and before he could knock, the door opened to a gleeful Lizzie. She had a huge smile on her face. She quickly ushered her best friend inside and they made their way to the living room.

They both sat down, and Gordo took off his coat.

"So, anything inparticular you wanted to watch this evening?" Lizzie said, hoping that he would get the hint, and pick a film that he knew she would like.

"Hmm..." he hovered over the science fiction side, and looked back to Lizzie who was now laughing, as she had worked out he had got the hint, and was teasing her.

"Don't tease, you got the hint...pick a chick-flick... now!" She shouted, both of them laughing. He picked out a film called 'Boys And Girls' and they sat down to watch it. Lizzie moved closer to Gordo, and Gordo put his arm around her shoulders. It didn't feel weird for either of them, they actually started to feel more comfortable around eachother, for the first time in a year.

"You know, after our little chat earlier today, I don't feel weird at all in this situation. I'm happy that we are best friends again, Lizzie." Gordo said. _Wow, i cant believe i just said that,_ He thought to himself. He then realised that his usually awkward feelings towards Lizzie had disappeared, and she felt like his best friend again, not his crush.

"I think your right, Gordo. This doesn't feel at all uncomfortable." Lizzie said. And she knew he was correct. They felt like best friends again, and everytihng was right with the two musketeers again.

The movie finished, and it was time for Gordo to head out. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and be in her company for a little longer, but knowing the wrath of Mr.McGuire, he sided against it.

"Bye Lizzie. See you at school tomorrow!" Gordo shouted behind him.

"Bye Gordo!" Lizzie replied.

**A/N: Well , that was interesting. I know it wasn't so fluffy as you might thought it would be. But it'll all get a bit more raunchy after a couple more chapters of Lizzie and Gordo's progress back to trusting eachother again and becoming a more stronger unit as best friends rather than lovers. Keep reading to find out what happens next. RandR!**

**DearLizzie.**


	4. A New Feeling

**A/N: Hey, hows it going all of you? well I'm doing good, just got over a fresh case of writers block again (seems to happen in cycles with me), anyways on to the next part of our little LG story. Apologies for any of you LG hardcore fanatics out there, but this chapter isn't so much LG as Gordo/Parker, and the reults are Lizzies reactions towards Gordo's new relationship. RandR please? **

**A New Feeling**

It was nearing the end of October and over a month since Lizzie and Gordo had made up, and their friendship was as strong as ever. Gordo had been placed in all advanced classes, which was normal for him, and Lizzie was only in his class for AV English and AV Business. If anything, Lizzie not seeing Gordo in every lesson had made her miss him more than normal during the school day. Not having to listen to him rattle on about politics for hours had eliminated the most annoying thing about her best friend, which had made him an even more perefect person, if it was possible.

Lizzie still missed Miranda. She had been living in Mexico since the last week of the summer break, and she had missed her girl best friend a lot, not getting to engage in huge conversations about boys or clothes. This forced Lizzie to resort to looking for a new girl best friend, which was hard as in some way she thought of it as a betrayal of Miranda.

"Hey, Veruca." Lizzie said, as she entered her first class of the week, Math. Lizzie hated math, all those complicated numbers to deal with. However, she had sat next to Veruca on the first day, and she had been getting increasingly close to her since then. Veruca was a great person, tall and pretty. They both liked the same things, and had lots in common. One of the main things they shared was they both had a guy best friend to consider. Veruca had been friends with Larry Tudgeman since quite young, as had Lizzie and Gordo. The fact that they both had guys to think of, made many of the conversations between them based on all the great qualities of their individual guys.

"Gordo is so smart, and considerate. He always looks out for my best interests, and he's a great kisser." Lizzie said. _What was that last one? Oh no, what did I just say, _she thought to herself.

"Um... yea. Did you just say what I thought you said, Lizzie?" Veruca said, confused.

"Um... I... I... yea, I think I did." Lizzie managed to stutter out. She went a dark shade of red and tried to cover her embarrassment by putting her head under the table, pretending to look for a text book. Moments later, she raised her head back up, hoping that Veruca wouldn't question her more.

"So you do know that Gordo is taken now, right?" Veruca, said. Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"What? Gordo has a girlfriend? who?" Asked Lizzie, shocked about this new development. And also feeling... a little jealousy? _No, it couldn't be, she was just being protective, not jealous_, She thought.

"Parker? you know... the pretty brown haired girl who has been crazy about him since like... 7th grade?" Veruca revealed.

Lizzie suddenly got a vision of her pounding Parker McKensie really hard with a very big club. She clenched her fists.

"He... didn't tell me. Hey Mr.Chapman? can I be excused? I don't feel very well." She shouted to their teacher at the front of the classroom.

"Ok, Ms.McGuire, but I expect your homework next lesson." The teacher shouted, as Lizzie ran out of the classroom and towards the science labs. Both her and Gordo had memorised eachothers timetables in order to remember where eachother were so they could meet up between classes.

Lizzie's womanly primal insticts had kicked in, and her better judgement was ignored. She ran over to the lab door, and saw Gordo at the front of the class, obviously teaching the class something that even the professor didn't know. _Gordo is so smart_, she thought. She opened up her cell phone, and sent a text to Gordo to pretend he was feeling sick and to as to be excused. He complied with her demands, and left the lab.

As soon as he had shut the door, Lizzie jumped onto him and pinned both his arms to the ground.

"What the hell is going on, David Gordon?" Lizzie asked. _Ut oh_, Gordo thought, she never called him by his first name unless she was mad at him. He broke her hold on his arms, and sat up against a locker with her next to him.

"You know, there's better ways to get my attention these days than just jumping on me, for example, you could wear that high cut skirt that you wore that day in Rome, that would surely get me to listen." He said, jokingly. Lizzie laughed, but realised this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going out with this McKensie slut?" Lizzie said, starting to cry. She didn't know why she was so immotional all of a sudden.

"Hey, she isn't a slut, and don't insult her anymore. She's a great girl and makes me happy. I thought you would be happy for me. Getting to know more girls, and in turn giving you more time to find 'cute boys', if my terminology is correct." Gordo said, with a hint of curiousity in his voice.

"Well, i don't know what terminology means, but there's one thing I don't like you doing, and that's not telling me about your relationships, Gordo. I'm your best friend, have you forgotten that? Arn't we supposed to tell eachother everything, and another thing. I don't like the thought of not having you all to myself." Lizzie said, and Gordo's stomach did several backflips. He could feel all those old feelings rushing back into his heart and brain. Lizzie suddenly also realised what she had said, and went so red, Gordo thought she had momentarily turned into a strawberry.

"Um... yea...I'm sorry Lizz, I agree, I should have told you about Parker. But cant you see why I didn't now? you have reacted the exact way I thought you would. Angry, and obiously, very jealous." He said, smiling and feeling suddenly very self-confident.

"No... thats not it. I am angry, but only because you didn't think of telling me. I'm happy for you, Gordo. Parker is a lovely girl. As a matter of fact, I feel that congratulations are in order. This is a big occasion, Gordo." Lizzie lied. She was actually feeling a lot more jealousy than anger. But she figured it was only because that Parker threatened to take what little hangout time they had left from them.

"Truthfully? you really are happy for me?" Gordo said, not entirely convinced.

"Yea... so... do you think she's prettier than me?" Lizzie said, and for some reason, started hoping that he said 'No, not at all your a lot more pretty than Parker.'

"No... she's pretty, but not as pretty as you are, Lizz." Lizzie smiled. "She's thinner though." Gordo joked. Lizzie playfully hit his arm, and they walked down the corridor hand in hand. They walked past the social studies rooms, and Gordo saw Parker sat at the back with Kate and Claire. He blew a kiss to her through the glass, and she blew one back. Lizzie felt rejected. _How could he do this to me? ignore me while taking notice of some girl he hardly knows,_ she thought. Lizzie turned around, and looked around for someone she knew, so she could ditch Gordo with Parker, and she could go restart her search for a boyfriend. In the last few weeks, She had stopped looking for boys, and had tried to focus more on Gordo and hers relationship. Gordo had obviously not been taking so much care of their friendship.

"Hey, beautiful."Gordo said, and Lizzie turned around, smiling as she thought that Gordo had said she was beautiful.

"Hey, handsome." Parker said, and Lizzie frowned. In order to not become a third wheel, and beause she thought that she might start crying at any moment, Lizzie said her goodbyes to the new couple, and stamped her way down the corridor in a mad rage.

"What's her problem?" Parker said, as they took eachothers hands, and walked the opposite way they Lizzie had.

"Not sure. We're just friends. She made that clear to me at the start of the year. So I don't understand why she seems so jealous." Gordo answered, still hoping that Lizzie indeed, was jealous.

"Yea, well make sure it stays like that, Dave. Lizzie might have finally realised what a hunk you are, but she was too slow on the uptake, and now your my boyfriend, right?" Said, Parker.

"Don't worry, Parker. I'm yours, I don't like Lizzie that way anymore, she crushed my feelings for her by rejecting me. If she's finally now realising how much she loves me, then too bad for her." Gordo said, still feeling a little angry at how Lizzie decided not to talk about the kisses in Rome and at graduation.

"Ok, well as long as we're clear on that. Anyways, I have to go study for a test, Dave. Can you come help me tonight at my place?" Parker said, desperately.

"Sure, Ok, I can cancel my plans with Lizzie, she'll understand." Gordo said, knowing full well that Lizzie would be very angry about him cancelling.

Lizzie reached the door of her house after school that day in a very bad state. She had been feeling down ever since Gordo had called Parker beautiful and ignored her.

She stepped through the door, and ran upstairs to her room. She opened the door, and flung herself onto her bed. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lizz. It's Gordo. I just wanted to call you to ask if we could hang out another time, because Parker asked me over to her place tonight. Is that ok with you?" Gordo said, sounding sincere.

"Ok, Gordo. But as long as you agree to hang out with me tomorrow night, Ok?" Lizzie lied. It wasn't ok with her for him to cancel. She again felt left out of the equation of Gordo's life.

"Thanks Lizz. Your the best." He said, and he hung up.

Lizzie started to cry. She didn't know why, but after a while it started to become more apparant that she was exetremely jealous of Parker. Gordo had always been her best friend, and she had always been his. They had always spent every available hour of their days hanging out, or watching movies. Gordo had never cancelled a hangout session with her before. She cried even more.

"Whatsup, Sis?" Matt said, opening the door, and slipping inside her room, trying not to make a sound.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I Promise. Now spill." Matt said. Lizzie felt weird, this had also never happened before. Matt actually sounded like he was concerned about her. This was a surprising, yet nice event. It made Lizzie feel a little bit better.

"Well... I'm angry with Gordo cause hes forgotten all about me and gone off with Parker, his new girlfriend."

"Sis, I hate to say it, but I think you may have brought this on yourself. Gordo has been waiting for you to realise how much you like him for years, and now he's finally given up on chasing your affections and moved on. I can relate to what Gordo is doing, Lizz. You took him for granted a whole lot in middle school, and now he's reacting to your earlier rejection of him, by rejecting you." Matt finished.

Lizzie hated to say it, but she felt that more than half of what her brother said was true. She had finally realised how much she took Gordo for granted. However, how Matt could think that Lizzie liked Gordo as more than a friend was astonishing. She didn't think of him that way... did she?

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Lizz, but I feel you have missed your chance with David Gordon. It's time to move on like he has." Matt said, hugging his sister.

"I can't, Matt. Gordo has been my best friend too long for me to just forget about him. I dont care how much i have to do to do it, but I'm gona get my Gordo back." She said, feeling bery determined all of a sudden.

"Good luck, Sis. You'll need it after all the stuff you have put Gordo through in the last few months." He said, and he slipped back out through the door to Lizzie's room.


	5. Mine Again

**A/N: Hey people... I'm back and cured from yet another writers block. I was inspired by the reviews i got for my songfic that i wrote on an impulse. A big thanks to TheNewJP1987 for their kind words of encouragment. It's always nice to know that I'm doing my job well. Ok, i guess i better get on with the story. R&R plz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the LM series or movie franchise. Disney does. But once i get my first billion, that could change... just joking.**

**Mine Again**

Gordo and Parker were stood at the alter, about to get hitched. He tried to move, but couldn't. He seemed to be stuck by glue into the spot he was stood in. _Oh no, I don't want to marry Parker! where's Lizzie,_ He thought.

"You cant move, darling. Your stuck with me forever." Parker said, with an evil smile.

Gordo turned his head, and looked back down the aisle. He couldn't see Lizzie anywhere. _Where was she, _he wondered. He turned back towards his bride, and then the minister spoke.

"If there is anyone present here who knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in marraige, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

And then he saw what he was looking for, that glowing blonde hair that he knew so well. Lizzie was running down the aisle at top speed.

"Gordo! Don't marry her, I love you!" Lizzie shouted. This all seemed very strange to Gordo, who shrugged, and played along.

"I love you too Lizzie!" He shouted, and suddenly his feet broke free of the ground. He ran over to Lizzie, and planted a very deep kiss on her lips. They ran off into the sunset together.

"David! Get up!" He heard. _Oh great, not yet , woman! I'm enjoying a very nice dream if you don't mind_, he felt himself say.

"DAVID!" and he felt a swift pain on the back of his head.

"Ok, I'm up. Enough of the slapping, Mom! I'm up... jeez." Gordo said, opening his eyes, but quickly shutting them at the sight of his mom in her robe.

"MOM! get some clothes on! I'm sixteen you know...that kind of sight can leave me scarred for life, you should know that."

"Oops, sorry son. I'll leave you two alone." his mom said. _She didn't just say Two of us did she?_

He groaned, and turned his whole body around in bed...

"AHHH! Holy shit!" Gordo shouted, and pulled the covers up further over him. Lizzie was stood at the end of the bed, smiling intently.

"So, what was your dream about? Parker?" She said, with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Of sorts. It was horrible, Lizzie. I was stood at the alter, with Parker as my wife to be."

"Didn't I hear you say it was a good dream?" She answered, confused. She walked over to the other side of the room, and sat down at the desk.

"It was. You saved me at the last minute... and we kind of ran off into the sunset." He said, conviently leaving out the part of it when they kissed passionatly.

"Sounds mushy. Don't worry Gordo, your secret is safe with me." She said, with a triumphant smile on her face. Yes. Lizzie : 1 Parker: 0, thought Lizzie. At least I know that he doesn't want to marry Parker.

"So are you going to let me get ready for school today, or are you going to stand here all day and watch me?" Gordo said.

"Well, i was going to stand here all day and make you stay in bed all day, but luckily for you, I have to go to the ladies room." She said, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door.

_Oh my god, that was close_, Gordo thought. He got out of bed, and noticed all he had on was a shirt and socks._ this has to be my first ever lucky day_, he thought. He got out of bed, and strolled over to the wardrobe. He picked out some boxers and some jeans. He slipped them both on, and took off his shirt. With that, Lizzie came out of the bathroom and was greeted by Gordo with only jeans on, bare chest out for all to see.

"You better get more clothes on, Gordo. Because if you don't your in serious trouble of me jumping on you and taking advantage." Lizzie said, jokingly.

_I wish_, Gordo thought. _Hey, wait. I have a girlfriend, why am I thinking about Lizzie like this? Parker is going to kill me._

"So how's your whole thing with Parker going? She realised what a dork you are yet?" Said Lizzie. Luaghing, both Lizzie and Gordo sat down on the bed, with Gordo still not covered from the waist upwards. Lizzie got a sudden hot flush in every part of her body, and she moved a little futher away from him.

"So...um... are you gona get your shirt on, so we can go?" Lizzie said, to break the silence.

"Hold on, Lizzie. Jeez... after all the time I've wasted waiting for you and Miranda to get ready to go out, don't you owe me like... 5 days of your life in return?" Gordo said, and they both laughed.

Ten minutes, and five differant shirts later, Lizzie and Gordo finally stepped out of the Gordon household. It was the usual bright, sunny day in Hillridge. They started to walk down the pathway towards Hillridge High.

"Do you ever think of what you might do after Highschool, Gordo? I mean... I know it's four years away, but still, there's no reason why we can't start considering our options now, You know?" Lizzie said. Gordo was shocked, Lizzie had never the least bit cared about her academic future before. His worries were put to rest as quick as they had formed however.

"Because I heard that New York is a great place to shop. We could both go to college there, right? I mean there's a great film school there, and i can do a business course at one of the colleges?" Lizzie finished.

"I don't know, Lizzie. My parents want me to go to Oxford university in England. They say that to succeed in Film I have to study outside of America. They are really into all those british films.. you know? like, erm, Love Actually and all that crap." Gordo said, and Lizzie frowned. England was so far away from America.

"That's a great film, Gordo. Mainly because anything with Hugh Grant in it is good for me." Lizzie said, and they both laughed.

They reached the doors of Hillridge High with just over five minutes to spare before first period.

"Well, I have to meet Parker. You'll be Ok here, right?" Gordo said. He walked away, leaving Lizzie on her own. It was only the forth week of the summester and she didn't know many people yet. _What do I do now? _Lizzie thought.

Meanwhile, Gordo had found Parker outside the classroom of her first lesson.

"Hey Parker."

"Don't you 'Hey Parker' me, David Gordon!" Parker said. _Oh great what'd I do this time?_ he thought. Parker had undertaken Lizzie's technique of calling him by his full name if she was mad at him. He cringed, and waited for it.

"How DARE you promise to walk with me school today, then not show up, THEN I see you walking with that loser Lizzie McGuire! Do you have a explaination for me? I hope you do..." Parker said, starting to go red with anger. _Is she about to explode,_ Gordo thought. Her head did look like it was about to spontaneously combust.

"Hey, don't call her a loser. Lizzie is my best friend and if you can't deal with having to share a small part of me with her, then I don't think this is going to work." Gordo said. _Did I just say that? Do I really treat my friendship with Lizzie with more importance than my relationships? _he thought. Of course he did, Lizzie was very special to him.

"Fine! I hope I never see you again, David Gordon. NEVER!" Parker literally shouted into his face. With that, she stormed off down the corridor, obviously forgetting that they were stood at the door of her impending lesson. Gordo just stood there, feeling shocked, but quietly laughing under his breath at the fact she would miss her first lesson.

Lizzie was hidden behind a nearby locker, and was loving every moment of the fight. Gordo was 100 her's Again! Only as friends of course, she reassured herself. She quickly stepped out from behind her hiding place, and placed an arm on her best friends shoulder.

"You Ok?" She said, and Gordo placed his hand on top of hers, and turned around.

"You know... I think I'm better than I've been in three weeks. Parker was way too clingy for me. She restricted the time I had with my favourite girl in the world." Gordo said, smiling, and feeling that a massive weight had suddenly been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Well, I'm happy if you''re happy." Said Lizzie blankly. When really, a huge fireworks display was going on in her stomach.

"By the way, Gordo... I have some good news for you. Miranda is taking a trip over to Hillridge at the end of the week to mark the first month of being in High school." Lizzie said, almost sqealing in pleasure.

"Wow, that's great, Lizzie." Gordo said, moodily. He was earlier hoping that him and Lizzie could make up for the lack of time spent hanging out just the two of them in the last few weeks. However, he was happy that the third musketeer was making an appearance.

**A/N: Well, the saga continues. To the casual reader, the length of Gordo and Parker's relationship didn't last too long, but if you read carefully, it had lasted 3 weeks. I didn't want to put too much importance on their relationship, because it isn't that reveleant towards the grand scheme of things. Well, a thought to mull over the next few days... **

**- What new elements will Miranda add to LG's relationship now that she's back after all of what has happened? Baring in mind that she knows nothing of either of the kisses, or any of lizzies hidden feelings...R&R People!**

**DearLizzie. **


	6. A Sleepy Encounter

**A/N: Hey all... It's been a few days since I last updated, mainly because of University English lectures and work. But I'm finally back and ready to finish up the middle chapters of the story. It think this story is gona end up being about 13-15 chapters with the ideas I've got in the works. Ive updated all the previous chapters and replaced them with spellchecked one's for all you people who hate my spelling mistakes, I've also changed around some very small details of the dialogue to make it sound that little bit better. I've also taken some good advise given to me in one my reviews and enabled anonymous reviews on my stories, so you people who arnt writers, get reviewing, there's no excuse for not doing now! muahahaha... yea... ok, next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in LM series or movie.**

**A Sleepy Encounter**

"So, we meeting Miranda at the station in around... an hour right?" Gordo said, as both him and Lizzie walked out of the school doors and down the steps.

"Yep. So, you want to hit your place or mine before we leave?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, I know for sure that you will take longer than I will to choose an outfit, so how bout I go back to mine and get ready, then I'll meet you over at your place before we go?"

"Sounds good. Ok, Cya Gordo!" Lizzie shouted, as they both parted ways, heading for eachothers houses.

Gordo waved goodbye, and carried on walking. The school was a little further from his house than Lizzie's so he figured he'd better run the rest of the way home so he would have enough time to get ready. _Since when did I care what I wore to go somewhere with Lizzie, _He thought, as he reached his front door.

"Hey mom."

"Have a good day at school today hun?" Mrs.Gordon asked her son. She was stood in the kitchen making his dinner for tonight.

"Mom, I'm gona have to take a raincheck from dinner tonight. Me and Lizzie are..." He was interupted.

"Oh no you're not David. You've skipped too many dinners over the past few weeks because of girl problems, and for the first time in your high school life, we're gona sit down and eat as a family."

"But Mom..."

"No but's, David. Your father and I agree that you spend too much time chasing after girls, and you need to get your priorities straightened out. Which means you're gona eat with us tonight, Mister." Erin said, looking a slight bit menacing. Gordo knew not to argue after that point or risk getting grounded, so he sat down, and switched on the television.

He was half way through watching the O.C when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gordo, it's me, Miranda."

"Hey, Randa. There's been a _slight_ change of plans... I can't come meet you tonight. My mom's making a big deal of us all having a family meal together, so It'll only be Lizzie welcoming you back."

"Man, that sucks. So, I haven't had a chance to ask... how's your relationship with Lizzie going? missing my constant annoying sarcastic comments?" Miranda said, and they both laughed.

"Well, you could say it's a little confused at the mo. We still haven't talked about the kisses yet." _Woops, _He thought.

"What kisses? You and Lizzie KISSED? Oh My GOD!" Gordo couldn't really tell if he was hearing screaming or squealing by the time he hung up to a uncontrollable Miranda. He put the phone on the holster, and slumped into his chair. _Crap. I'm in trouble now. _He thought out loud.

"DAVID! no swearing!"

"Sorry, Mom!"

Miranda had finally finished screaming in absolute surprise and glee, when she could see Lizzie coming into view from the train window. She jumped out of her seat with enthusiasm, nearly falling over onto her back again in the process. She managed to keep herself steady, and waited until the train came to a full stop.

Lizzie waved, and received a huge hug from her best friend. Then Miranda pulled back, and gave Lizzie a look that only girl best friends could understand.

"He is the most amazing kisser, Miranda! you wouldn't believe it." Lizzie said, and Miranda joined Lizzie in her screaming/squealing moment.

"I cant believe it! Gordo of all people! That's gota be strange." Miranda said, putting her arm around her best friends' shoulders.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange to start off with, but I think he knows that they were only friend kisses as a thankyou for all he's done for me in the past few years. I hope you he thinks that anyway." Lizzie said, hoping that their friendship wouldn't be torn apart by feelings she or Gordo may or may not have.

Miranda always knew that Lizzie and Gordo would eventually get together, they were made for eachother. She just hoped Lizzie would work that out for herself without any help from her.

"So, I heard he's got a family dinner. Major bummer." Miranda said. "Oh well, more time for us to have fun with just us two, huh? girl fun?" She smiled. Lizzie had waited for someone to say that in 5 weeks. They trotted off down the walkway and into Lizzie's moms' car.

"Hey girls. Hey Miranda! how's Mexico?" Jo asked, looking behind her into the back seat where Miranda was squashed in between two huge bags of groceries. She nudged a particularly hard pineapple bulge in one bag and moved a little further into the front in order to talk properly.

"Oh fine... all of my family are over there, so it's not like we are on our own. My high school is a little small, but nice in the sense there are a lot of cute boys." Miranda nodded. Jo gasped, and Lizzie tried not to laugh.

"So how's Hillridge high, Lizzie?" Miranda quickly said, changing the subject.

"Well... it's a bit overwhelming. There's so many more people in high school than in middle school, and it's hard to suddenly be the little one's in high school straight from being the big one's in middle school. Otherwise, me and Gordo are pulling through Ok." Lizzie finished, and she fidgeted in her seat when she said Gordo's name.

"Any cute b..." Miranda halted that line of questioning, knowing their company was Lizzie's mom. She would save that question for a more private time.

A few minutes more driving and they had arrived at Lizzie's house. The sun was now starting to set, and Miranda let out a large yawn.

"Tired? I would be after a train ride that long, Miranda. You two get an early night tonight for Miranda's sake." Jo said.

"Ok, mom. We will" Lizzie lied. They had no intentions of having an early night. They would call Gordo as soon as they got into the house and arrange plans for later tonight.

"David... could you get that please?"

"Sure mom, Hold on one second." Gordo said, just finishing up playing his favourite computer game. They had just finished eating dinner, and he was in the mood for a lazy night.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gordo!" Both girls said at once.

"Hey girls. Nice to hear you both on the same line again. Makes me think about old times." Gordo said, remembering all of the previous 2 years worth of three-way phone calls they had had.

"So you want to sneak out tonight and watch a movie or something?" Lizzie said.

"I think we should go and sit in the park and watch the stars like we used to. I can bring me telescope and my blanket." Gordo said, hoping it was a clear sky tonight.

"Seconded." Miranda said.

"Ok, we're on our way, Gordo. Meet you at our spot in the park." They both said, and hung up.

Gordo ran upstairs got his telescope in both arms, and grabbed his coat over his shoulder, and ran out of the door, only telling his mom he was going to Lizzie's. Gordo's parents were a lot more trusting of their son than Lizzie's and Miranda's were of their daughters. Maybe because he was generally just more responsible than them. _Or maybe I'm just a Momma's boy, _Gordo thought. _No that can't be it_, he added, smirking to himself.

Gordo reached their spot and laid down the blanket and stood up the telescope. He had figured he would be first there. _Women._ He thought to himself. He knew that they were probably unpacking and trying on some new clothes and deciding what to wear.

"Hey Gordo." Lizzie said, as she finally made it to the spot, about ten minutes late.

"Let me guess. New clothes time?" Gordo said, and turned around.

"Again, you never cease to amaze me, Lizzie McGuire." Gordo blurted out. Lizzie had a cute dark blue jacket on, with a lighter blue top underneath, but the coat was zipped down just far enough to see her necklace that Gordo had gotten her for last birthday. Lizzie always managed to complete every look so brilliantly. Maybe it was just how perfect she was. He also noticed that she had straightened her hair espeically for tonights festivities.

"You do know that we are only watching the stars? We're not going to the prom or something, Lizzie." Gordo said.

"So? there's no reason why a girl can't look good while she's gazing upon far away celestial bodies, is there?" Lizzie said, and she seductively moved both her hands around her hips and down to her legs at the word 'bodies'.

Gordo couldn't help but get exited by this, and he suddenly felt a rising goin on.

"And here's the guest of honour. Ms. Miranda Sanchez, fresh from her VERY long train ride, and blissfully staggering half asleep towards us." Lizzie said, laughing.

Gordo sniggered, and stood up.

"Hey... Gordo... long time no see." Miranda managed to say between steps. She finally reached the blanket, and instantly fell asleep on it next to the telescope.

"Well, looks like we're gazing alone, Gordo, buddy. Once our chica is asleep, she's out for the night. There's no waking her up, trust me I've tried." Lizzie explained, and Gordo felt even more nervous than he did before.

"Ok, well... lets get started." Gordo said. He checked his star charter, and read out what could be seen at this time of the year. "Well there's obviously Orion's belt to be seen tonight, because it's available all year."

"Ok, I wana go first." Lizzie said, and she leaned in. Gordo also leaned in closer, but not too close.

Lizzie moved the telesope upwards, and there it was, the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. This was the only thing Lizzie liked about science. Astronomy. She had always been interested in constellations and outer space.

She moved away, and both her and Gordo attempted to swap places. Gordo was really close to her face right now. They both stopped and looked at eachother. Lizzie closed her eyes, and waited for Gordo to move in, hoping he would move in. She was lost in the whole moment. Gordo read the sign, and slowly moved in.

They were about to lock lips, when Miranda let out a huge snore, and the moment was ruined.

They backed away from eachother awkwardly, and Lizzie picked up Miranda.

"Ok... well I'd better get sleeping beauty into bed. Talk to you tomorrow Gordo!" Lizzie called behind her as she ran off into the moonlight.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Gordo wondered. All of these strange events were all confusing him largely. One week Lizzie would be all over him, flirting and giving hints, the next, she was strictly 'Just Friends', he really didn't know which side of Lizzie was the real one anymore.

Gordo packed up the telescope and blanket, and started to walk home, feeling very lost and bewildered.

**A/N: Hmm... sorry for the basically boring start to this chapter, but it needed to be in there. So... what really _is_ the real side of Lizzie? Does she like him or not? The only way your gona find out is if you keep reviewing and keep posted on future chapters. Anonymous readers get reviewing, also my loyal fans, including my good friend TheNewJP1987, keep reviewing also. Your positive or negative (in a constructive way) reviews encourage me to write chapters, if i dont get any reviews, i slump back into a neverending writers block epidemic, please save me!**

**DearLizzie.**


	7. The Plan: Phase One

**A/N: Hidi-ho people. Got back from a University trip earlier this week, so I'm back and ready to filter out a couple of more chapters from my notes that I've been completing when I'm bored at Uni, which is all the time basically. Read and Review peeps.**

**Disclaimer: Disney own all characters from LM series and Movie.**

**The Plan: Phase One**

Gordo woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. He quickly rose out of bed, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gordo. So...what happened with you and Lizzie last night, Huh?" Miranda said. Gordo could almost picture Miranda's huge smile.

"Nothing, Miranda. Absolutlely nothing, thanks to the bad timing of your snores." Gordo said, sacastically. He started to pace around his bedroom, randomly finding clothes to wear.

"Jeez, my bad, again. It seems that you two are destined to eventaully get it on, but the fates obviously don't think it's time quite yet." Miranda said, giggling into the reciever.

"What are you talking about Miranda? I don't feel that way about Lizzie anymore. What happened last night was... just... old feelings emerging, they've gone back into slumber again now. Anyways, it doesn't matter how I feel about it, as we all know Lizzie doesn't feel that way about me." Gordo said, frowning. _Why can't I seem to stop feeling this way about Lizzie? even after all she's done to me, I still can't stop loving her, _He thought.

"Whatever. So anyways, I just thought that I would call you to see if you wanted to do anything today. Pizza, Movies, and whatnot." Miranda said.

"Sounds good, we'll need to clear it with Lizzie before we make any decisions though." Gordo answered, as he heard some movement coming from his parents bedroom.

"Gota go, my parents are getting out of bed, and if they catch me using the phone at this time, you won't see me out of this house until Christmas." Gordo quickly said, and they said their goodbyes.

Miranda placed the phone back onto the desk, and sat down on Lizzie's bedside chair. She stared at her best friend.

"Lizzie, you have no idea how much that boy loves you. I wish you could both see how blind you are being, and seize the moment." Miranda said, and she gently caressed Lizzie's cheek as she slept.

Miranda sat in that stance for a few minutes, but started to get restless. She looked to her right, onto Lizzie's desk, and saw a invitation. _Party at Ethan's tonight. 8pm._

Miranda examined the paper more closely, then frowned. The party was going to ruin all of the three musketeers plans for the day. _How could Lizzie arrange to go to a party when she knew that it's my last night in Hillridge? How selfish of her, _Miranda thought.

She rose out of the seat, gathered her belongings together, and walked out of the room. She went down the stairs quietly, making sure she didn't wake anyone, and carried her stuff out of the house. She couldn't believe Lizzie would forget about her and Gordo and arrange to meet up with Ethan at a party on her last night. Anger boiled up inside of her, but she shut it away and smiled. Her and Gordo were going to forget about Lizzie today, and let her have her wish of being alone for the day to go to this party. Her strides got larger and quicker, as she reached Gordo's house.

She knocked on the door, and waited. Gordo eventually opened the door, He looked tired. She had successfully shut away her hurt from what Lizzie had done until now, but after seeing Gordo, all of her feelings exploded out.

"Hey, Miranda, what's..." Gordo asked, but was interupted by a huge hug from his best friend. She started to sob into his shoulder.

"Let's get you inside, huh?" Gordo said calmly, and picked up her bags, and brought them inside. They both sat down on the couch, Miranda still quietly crying.

"It'll be Ok Miranda. So are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Gordo said, letting her lean onto his shoulder, and putting his arm around her to comfort her. _Gordo is so great. I can't believe Lizzie hasn't fallen for him completely already, _Miranda thought, snuggling up to his soft chest.

"Ok... your not going to like it, Gordo." Miranda murmured weakly.

"Miranda, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything." Gordo said. And again, Miranda felt closer to him than before.

She slowly picked herself up from off of him, and raised her tear dranched face up to his.

"It's Lizzie. She's arranged to go to Ethan's party instead of hanging out with us today. And the worst part is, It's my last day here and she's completely forgotten. She doesn't care about either of us, Gordo." Miranda uttered between sobs.

"That's... horrible. I can't believe she would decide to go out with this Ethan punk rather than hanging out with me...I mean, us." Gordo said, feeling betrayed. Both best friends were angry at Lizzie for completely differant reasons. Miranda was hurt because she wouldn't get to see her best friend on her last day. Gordo for reasons he didn't quite understand yet.

"Miranda, I think I know what we should do. Firstly, we should leave a message with Lizzie that you found her invitation to the party, and decided to stay with me for your last night. I know it sounds harsh, Miranda, but it's all part of my plan." Gordo continued."All we have to do after that is hang out all day doing whatever, and wait until to the party starts, and go to it without telling her." Gordo finished.

"So if I'm reading your plan correctly, you want her to feel as guilty as possible all day about forgetting about us, then let her back into the group at the party, making her feel so thankful that we have forgiven her." Miranda said, with a mischievous smile and her face.

"That's right. It's a win-win situation. We get to have a fun day, she feels that she's gotten what she wanted, a day with Ethan, she feels guilty all day and ignores Ethan, then we let her back into the musketeers tonight and everything is good again." Gordo finished, knowing it was a foolproof plan.

"Sounds good. I'll get right onto that message." Miranda said, and she picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Lizzie...Breakfast is ready. You have a message on the phone from Miranda." Jo shouted to her daughter from downstairs.

Lizzie woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around and saw no Miranda lying next to her. _She must have gona downstairs to eat,_ She thought. She jumped out of bed, and quickly had a shower, got into some jeans and a red top, and ran down the stairs.

"Hey mom. Where's Miranda?" Lizzie asked, and she sat down at the breakfast table.

"No clue, maybe her message will enlighten you." Jo said, and handed Lizzie the phone.

_Lizzie, I found your invitation to Ethans party tonight, and decided to catch up with Gordo today, you know? just me and him for once. Hope you don't mind, I'm gona sleep at his house tonight also. Think of it this way, you get to have the whole day to get yourself ready to go out with Ethan instead of Gordo tonight. Cya tomorrow, Miranda._

Lizzie gave the phone back to her mom, and dropped her head onto the table. She had forgotten to tell Miranda about the party. _Oh no. She's mad at me, I could tell. And now she's probably told Gordo and he's going to hate me too, _She thought. A lone tear came down her face.

The day went by for Gordo and Miranda without many problems. They went to the mall, hung out the digital bean... until it got to around dinner time. Miranda had had so much fun with Gordo without Lizzie to distract her. For the two, it was their first ever time together without Lizzie, and they both had enjoyed it thoroughly. Since the morning, Miranda had started to feel closer to Gordo than ever before, to the point where she had actually started to question her own feelings for him. He had been so gentle and supportive with the mornings events, and comforted her when she was down.

Currently, they were both stood outside the mall, wondering what to do with themselves for dinner.

"Well, my mom and dad are out on business trips as usual, so it's your call, Sanchez." Gordo said, leaning towards her.

"My mom and dad live in Mexico, so I don't think they will be able to take me out to dinner anytime soon." Miranda answered, and they both laughed awkwardly.

"So I guess it's a trip to the nearest pizza place before heading back to mine to get changed for the party."Gordo started to walk."Comon Miranda! I said the nearest one didn't I?" Gordo grabbed her hand gently, and led her to what looked like the most expensive restaurant in town.

They sat down at a small, but yet cute table next to a balcony.

"Don't you think this is a tad expensive, Gordo? Half the specials on here cost more than 20 dollars." Miranda said, showing Gordo the menu.

"Nah...It's your last night in Hillridge for a while, so I figured that there's no dinner that's too expensive for you, my lady." Gordo said, and he got off of his seat, and bowed to her like a waiter. She laughed, and went a dark shade of red, she had never been treated like this by Gordo.

He sat back down, and she smiled intently at him. She was trying not to... but she could feel herself falling for him. She felt so guilty for doing so, almost like she was betraying Lizzie. _What am I thinking? Lizzie doesn't like Gordo like that. She told me, _She remembered.

Lizzie had spent most of the day trying to ignore the large amount of guilt building up inside of her, and tottally forgotten about Ethan until an hour before the party. She was searching for her straighteners when she came across a picture album. _Lizzie and Gordo, Ages 2-15. _She sat down next to where it was laying and started to skim through the pages. She started to sob when she noticed a trio of pictures. One was her and Gordo holding hands on the steps of their elementary school, next to it was the two again, standing outside the doors of Hillridge middle school, then last, was their middle school picture from graduation. _Gordo... he'll never speak to me again.._ she thought to herself, and she persuaded herself not to cry again tonight, and get ready for the party.

**A/N: So... hope you liked that chapter as much as I liked writing it. Yet another couple of things to be thinking about until the next update, and the next phase of Gordo and Miranda's plan is started - What will Miranda's newfound apparant feelings for Gordo add to the mix? Does Gordo feel the same, or is he just being a perfect best friend as normal? Will the big plan work? The only way to find out is to read and review, then wait for the next chapter.**

**DearLizzie**


	8. The Plan: Phase Two

**A/N: In response to popular demand, here comes another chapter for you all to read and review. I have fully noted down the full plot of my story down to last detail now, the only thing left to do now is to write it and make sure it all 'flows'. Hope you all like it, looking at my notes, this story is going to end in 16 chapters. But good news! I'm going to be filtering out chapters maybe 2 times a week or 3, due to the fact I have no need to think of ideas anymore as their all wrote down in my notes. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from LM series or Movie, Disney own them.**

**The Plan: Phase Two**

Miranda and Gordo rounded the corner to Ethans party holding hands. Miranda had loved the whole day, going to the movies, having that wonderful dinner, Gordo had treated her like a princess all day. It took a lot of thinking and considering the options, but she had finally decided that she would ask out Gordo at the party.

They both entered the house, to find Lizzie stood laughing with a tall brown haired guy at the other end of the room. Miranda told Gordo that she was going to get drinks, and she walked away through the crowd to the mini-bar.

Gordo felt a tap on the shoulder, when he turned around he saw Tudgeman stood there.

"Hey Gordo, hows it going." He said, looking derailed.

"Not so bad, Tudge. What's wrong?" Gordo answered, taking a sip of the drink that Tudge had handed him.

"What do they want?" Tudge asked, and Gordo looked confused.

"Who?"

"Chicks, I mean...I'm busting my ass out there trying to fit into their little mould that makes me an interesting, sexy guy, and I can't seem to figure out what they want." Tudge said, frowning.

"What do you want from a girl?"

"Hey, I don't know... um...to have fun, to get laid! Have someone love me for who I am." Tudge replied, desperately.

"It's not particularly hard, Tudge. Just be yourself, and be true to yourself." Gordo said, feeling proud of himself for giving such good advise.

Tudge had an annoyed look on his face, "It's that easy, huh? Then why don't you drop the whole 'cool guy' act, and go tell Lizzie how you really feel about her?" Tudge nearly shouted.

Gordo looked bemused."I don't feel that way about her."

"Really... So, seeing her with that guy right now, it doesn't bother you?" Tudge said, pointing at Lizzie and her tall, well built 'friend'.

"No. She goes on dates all the time, Tudge, we talk about her dates." Gordo said, getting angry, but also reluctantly feeling a little jealous.

"And your fine with that?"

"Yes!" Gordo reassured him.

"Ok then, so how come your here with only with your friend? If your expecting a girl to come over and do all the work, then your wrong, they don't things that way, trust me." Tudge said.

With that, Miranda tapped Gordo on the shoulder and gave him another drink. She gave him a flirty smile, and tudge's theory was blown out of the water.

"What are the odds?" Tudge said, as he walked away, leaving Gordo to laugh quietly.

"So, want to dance?" Miranda asked.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the plan, Miranda?" Gordo said, and Miranda sighed. She had tottally forgotten about Lizzie for a moment, only concentrating on Gordo.

"Sure" Miranda said, knowing she was fighting a losing battle for Gordo's affections with Lizzie. _Lizzie doesn't deserve a guy like this to care about her so much, _Miranda thought. Figuring she would attempt to win him over later on, she gave up her fight, and focused on the plan.

They both edged closer to where Lizzie was, now standing on her own next to the dancefloor, looking lost. She saw Miranda and Gordo, and the biggest smile hit her face. _I should go apologise for being so insensitive with them this morning. Oh, I hope they forgive me, _Lizzie thought to herself.

They all met in the middle of the room, and for a second all of them stood awkwardly, thinking of what to say.

Gordo broke the silence. "So, have fun with Ethan all day?" He said sarcastically.

"No, it was horrible, all I could think about was how guilty I was about letting both of you guys down this morning." Miranda smiled."And I've also decided that I'm not quite as attracted to Ethan now as I was in middle school, he's just a jock. There's not a sensitive bone in his body. I need someone who can be romantic." Gordo finally smiled.

"No worries, Liz. We forgive you. Just don't ruin the last day of my next visit to Hillridge, huh?" Miranda said, and they all laughed. The plan had worked. After, Lizzie told them that she had to go to the bathroom, then they would leave. Lizzie ran towards the ladies, and left Miranda and Gordo standing alone again.

Miranda seized the moment and homed in."So, you haven't got a girlfriend anymore, right?"

"Nope, I'm a free man, at last." Gordo said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I was wondering, and I know this might sound strange coming from me, but I think I'm not the only one in this group that may like their best friend as more than a friend." Miranda said, and looked into Gordo's eyes.

"Miranda, I'm flattered, and I think I may like you as more than a friend too, but I'm going through some stuff right now, and I really don't have time for a long distance relationship right now. Maybe soon we could..." Gordo was interupted.

"No problem, Gordo. I understand. God, I feel so stupid now." Miranda said, blushing.

"Don't be, maybe next time you are visiting, I might be in a better state of mind for that kind of thing." Gordo answered, and he hoped she took his hint.

"Oh... Ok, until then."Miranda said, and she playfully punched Gordo's arm.

Meanwhile Lizzie had rounded the corner back to where her two best friends were stood.

"Ok, so are we ready to go, Musketeers?" She said, and they all walked out of the party doors with arms over eachothers shoulders.

**A/N: The plot thickens. Miranda's chasing after Gordo may have knocked down his defences a slight bit, but can she woo him enough for him to stop thinking about Lizzie?**

**Read and Review. If I'm in the mood later tonight, I might even write another chapter! Two in one day, thats like, a new record.**

**DearLizzie**


	9. A Walk In The Park

**A/N: I was chatting with my main man JP tonight, and i figured I would churn out yet another chapter to my story. I also think I will publically set myself a deadline to finish this story, yes, all 15 chapters of it...I'll say, 10th of March. So until then, keep reading and reviewing, as the chapters will be coming thick and fast from now on. From now on, you guys will see why this story is rated a T/M, due to slight sexual references, but for all you people getting worried, its not quite an M so dont worry. This chapter could be my longest, there's not much descriptive language in this as to more dialogue, hope that's ok.**

**Disclaimer: Disney own the characters in the LM series and Movie. Also any future LM Series that Hilary Duff has yet to start, if you know what I mean.**

**A Walk In The Park**

Ring, Ring, Ring.

Gordo slumped out of bed after being awakened by the ringing of the phone for the third day in a row, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yeah?"Gordo said, only half awake.

"Hello Gordo. Did I wake you up? oops, I'm sorry." Lizzie McGuire said on the other end of the line.

"No problem, Liz. So... whatsup?"

"Well, I was just finishing my boring math homework, and I started to think what a great idea it would be to call you and go do something." Lizzie enquired. She tapped her foot on the floor, getting restless.

"Nah, it's too early, Liz."

"You can't just say no without hearing my proposal!" Lizzie said jokingly.

"Well.. you see, that's the beauty of our friendship, I don't need to hear your proposal to know that my answers no." He laughed.

"_Im _the beauty in our friendship, Gordo." Lizzie said, laughing back at him.

"I'm hanging up now." Gordo said, still laughing quietly.

Lizzie started to panic,"You... can't!"

"Whynot?"

"Because..." Lizzie tried to think of an excuse."I've rigged an explosive device to your phone, and your whole place will blow." She said, and couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Ahh...right. Well, I've been burned before, so." Gordo jokingly started to put the phone down.

"Please, I can't do homework anymore. I'm getting too smart, people are starting to ignore me." Lizzie said, giggling.

"Ok, but only if you beg me."

"I just did!" Lizzie answered desperatly.

"In Italian. Come on, Liz. I know that creep Paolo taught you some italian." and Lizzie started to beg Gordo in words he couldn't understand.

Later, Gordo had reached the spot in the park where Lizzie had told them to meet earlier. Gordo figured he'd be first to get there, he always was. They had dropped Miranda off at the station this morning, and Lizzie would have to get changed out of the clothes she used for that.

A few minutes of standing there later, Lizzie strolled up towards him.

"Hey Gordo." she said, as he recieved a enormous hug. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Oh...sorry, making up for lost time, I guess." Lizzie quickly answered.

"So, I saw you with a guy last night, what happened? He seemed to walk away pretty quick." Gordo asked, as they continued to walk underneath some white arches and out of the park.

"Well, you actually caught me at the end of a day with him." Lizzie said, and Gordo's shoulders tensed up.

"So, how did you get rid of him?" Gordo replied, sarcastically.

"Well, we fooled around a while, and then I told him, 'Hey, I got an early class'," Lizzie said, linking arms with him as they walked.

"You fooled around?" Gordo questioned, curious.

"Yeah..."

They both stopped, Gordo wanted to follow this line of questioning more fully.

"Ok, so when we're talking about fooling around. Are we talking about... _Fooling around... _or..." Gordo asked, feeling uneasy talking about this with Lizzie.

"We're talking about... _fooling around." _Said Lizzie. She was getting annoyed about Gordo asking about her personal life for some unknown reason. "Jeez, it's not like we had sex." ended Lizzie, speeding up away from him.

Gordo's mouth dropped to the floor.

"That's not what I meant."

"We couldn't find any protection." Lizzie replied.

"You would have?" Gordo nearly shouted, and he caught up with her, but didn't link arms, he resounded to putting both his hands in his pockets away from Lizzie.

"Yeah, Probably. I have Christmas exams coming up, I gota relieve the stress somehow."

"Wow... that's amazing." Gordo said, and continued. "It's just that, at any given time, that possibility exists that you'll sleep with a guy?"

"Yeah... isn't that the point of dating? Possibilities? I mean, it's not like I know what'll happen in advance...I don't. But sometimes I just feel that it'd be a whole lot easier to just sleep with a guy than to sit there and think of something clever to say." Lizzie finished.

_Was that a dig at me? Lizzie didn't just point out that I avoid sleeping with girls, _he thought. Gordo had only slept with one girl, Parker, and he had regretted not waiting for a more special person for his first time ever since.

He grabbed hold of Lizzie by the arm, and they both halted.

"Ok, Granted. I haven't been in that situation for a while now. I just can't sleep with a girl unless I really like her." Gordo said.

"So you think I'm a slut?"

"I didn't say that... we're just differant." Gordo answered quickly.

"Yeah, you sleep with _No One." _Lizzie pointed out, in a condecending tone.

"So?"

"So? do you know any other single 16 year old freshman guys who don't sleep with anyone? who don't even try?" Lizzie asked, getting anxious, and also a little angry.

"Hey, maybe your trying to hard."

"Gordo. Maybe you don't try at all." Lizzie said, smiling. But it wasn't a happy smile, more of a 'I just won the arguement' smile.

Then Lizzie carried on. "I just think... that how you act is making things weird between us."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Then Lizzie said something completely out of character in Gordo's mind."Are we friends?... or have I just become your girlfriend substitute?"

"Are you serious?" Gordo wondered.

"Yeah, it's like with me in your life, you never have to try. And that's the beauty of our relationship, you'll just never get hurt again as long as you...pretend I'm your girlfriend." Lizzie said, and she almost heard the slow crack of a broken heart in the guy across from her.

There was a long silence, with just Gordo frowning, and then he spoke,"Yeah... well then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore." and Gordo slowly turned and walked away, head held down.

Lizzie started to panic. _Oh no! I only just patched things up with him about the party. Now I've said some stupid thing and I've lost him again! I'm such an idiot! Run after him! hurry McGuire, _She thought desperatly.

"WAIT!"Lizzie shouted, and ran after him.

"Gordo...I am_ so _sorry. I didn't mean that." Lizzie said, grabbing hold of both of his hands.

"Yeah you did..." He said, looking like he was building up a major case of self pity.

"No, I love hanging out with you. Your my most favourite person in the whole world, and I don't wana change anything."

Gordo sighed."I don't know, maybe your right."

"No, I'm wrong! Your just waiting for the right girl to come along, and you don't take sex lightly, I think that that's...a great quality." Lizzie said, trying to smile.

"Maybe your right."Gordo started to reveal a secret, and decided to keep that one to himself.There was this _girl _at the party last night, and I just blew her off."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Gordo struggled for words."Maybe I should have given her a chance."

"Yeah... you should have...you still can...I mean, whynot? right?" Lizzie said, hopefully.

"Yeah..." Gordo sighed even louder and longer this time."Whynot."

Lizzie then whispered."Ok... so friends?" she asked. And got her answer by a smile and a huge hug from her best friend.

"Ok... well, with that being said, I gota run, McGuire."

"Ok, Gordo. Catch you on the flipside!" Lizzie answered as she started to turn and head back to her house with Gordo doing the same.

Gordo was half way through his walk home when he was thinking about what Lizzie had said to him. She had made it very clear that she had no problems with him devoting time to the pursuit of a new girlfriend, so like she said... whynot right?

By the time he had gotten back to his house and to the phone, he was already dialing Miranda's number.

"Hola." Miranda said, obviously thinking that it was a local call.

"Er... english please, Randa. It's me, Gordo." Gordo uttered into the reciever, taking the phone upstairs with him as he did.

"Hey Gordo! So, how's it going?"

"Well, since last night I've been thinking about what you asked me at the party, and I think it would be a great idea for us to try out some kind of relationship. Maybe we could go out somewhere the next time you are in Hillridge?" Gordo asked. If Lizzie wanted him to get a girlfriend so badly, then that is what he would do.

"Sure! Ok, well my mom is calling me for dinner, man, talk about the worst time in the world. Talk to you soon Babe." Miranda said, and she hung up.

_Whoa, we have only been dating what... like 10 seconds and she has a pet name for me... how am I ever gona tell Lizzie that the girl I met was Miranda?_

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I love doing that. Ok, I thought of a new way to entice you guys back to my story.**

**What you can expect in the next chapter:-**

**Miranda comes back to Hillridge for another weekend, and Lizzie is told about the MG couple. She isn't as thrilled to see Gordo with a girlfriend as she origionally makes out to be. The group go out for dinner in a double date with Gordo taking Miranda and Lizzie with the brown haired guy from the party, Adam. Things heat up when Gordo and Lizzie start to forget about the other two at the table...**

**Read and Review and wait for the next chapter with interest!**

**DearLizzie.**


	10. Relationships

**A/N: Hey people, I got my university exam results today and it all went well, thank god. Well with that said, back to writing for a few weeks. My last deadline was 10th of March, which is obviously void now due to unexpected girlfirned problems and university issues. Lesson learned, I'm not gona try to deadline my story writing. Anyways back to our little story.**

**Relationships**

Lizzie sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed heartily. It had been almost 5 weeks since her and Gordo's talk in the park. She started to look back...

"Lizzie?" Gordo said as he quickly lowered himself into the chair next to his best friend. It was busy in the lunchhall today

"Yeah?" Replied Lizzie, beginnging to get wary. Gordo had been distant from her for a few weeks now, and everytime he talked to her, he seemed to be hiding something.

"Um...I need to tell you something, now, don't freak out, Ok?"

"Ok...now you starting to scare me Gordo. What's been going on with you in the past few weeks?" Whispered Lizzie, and she leant closer to him so their conversation wouldn't be listened into.

"Well, I really don't know how to say this, So, I'm just gona say it."Gordo tok a huge, deep breath.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when I told you that I met someone at the party? Well, I've been seeing her for the last few weeks." And he cringed, expecting a slap around the head from Lizzie.

"That's great! So who's the lucky girl?" Lizzie said, interested.

"Well, this is the part where you freak out, so here goes... It's Miranda." Gordo said, and he nervously waited for what he expected to be a panic attack from Lizzie.

"Mir...an...da? Are you sure?" She said, Confused.

Gordo laughed quietly. "Um... yeah. It's weird, I know. I don't think it's still quite sunk into my mind yet. I mean, it's Miranda." He said. _It even feels weird talking about Miranda in that context. I always felt that it would be me and Lizzie that would eventually hook up, not me and Miranda, _Gordo thought, while Lizzie still attempted to process this new and startling information.

"But I've been seeing her for 4 weeks now, and we finally felt that it was time to let you know, we figured that you could handle it now." Gordo looked around, and smiled, as a cute black haired girl stepped into the hall.

Miranda strolled up to Lizzie and Gordo's table, and made her way to Gordo's seat.

"Hey babe, I mean... Gordo." Miranda said, as Gordo blushed at hearing Miranda's pet name for him in front of Lizzie.

"What... the?" Lizzie managed to stutter out, still trying to fathom out what was going on here. Lizzie too, always thought that Gordo had a crush on her, not Miranda. _Wow, I really do take Gordo's feelings for granted. I've always thought he would eventually ask me out, not Miranda, _Lizzie thought.

"So...um...what are you doing here, Randa? Shouldn't you be at your school in Mexico?" Lizzie said, finally able to finish a sentence properly.

"Well, my school term finished yesterday, so I travelled all through the night to get here so I could surprise my boyfriend in the middle of his lunchtime, and it looks like I was sucessful." Said Miranda, laughing.

Gordo was indeed very surprised. He looked a little like a chicken that's realised it's going to be roasted. Lizzie laughed a little at the look of surprise and embarrassment on the boy next to her's face.

"Miranda, can I come up for air please?" Gordo managed to blurt out inbetween passionate kisses from Miranda."So I can maybe get some work done?"

"Aww, work shmork, Gordo." answered Miranda, and she sighed, knowing now even she could keep Gordo from impending schol work. She rose off of his lap, and sat down on the chair next to him, with her arm around his shoulder.

"Well, this is a total shock, Guys. I can't believe that my two best friends have hooked up together." Lizzie lied. She knew full well that a 13 year old version of herself was awakening inside of her gut. The girl that would spy on Gordo's dates with girls, the one that would wait after school for him at the bus stop when he came back from high school to see if he had missed her, the girl that secretly cared for Gordo more than anything else in the world.

"Heh, it kinda shocked me too, I never thought poor, shy Gordo would ever pluck up the courage to ask little old me out." Miranda said, and smirked.

_Miranda seems to be having a great time rubbing this in my face, _Lizzie thought.

"Lizzie? Are you there hun?" Jo McGuire shouted up to her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom! Just picking out an outfit for the meal tonight!" Lizzie answered, but more pressing thoughts had entered her head again. What was really going on between Gordo and Miranda? were they really as serious about eachother than Miranda made out, or was Gordo just humouring her? It all seemed too weird to even comprehend. _I have to concentrate on my date tonight... Adam is a nice guy, I've been seeing him for a a couple of weeks now, it's all going good, but there's always something missing in all my relationships..., _Lizzie was lost in thought yet again.

There was a knock at the door, and Jo stepped through.

"Adam's here, honey. Should I make him wait at the door?" She asked Lizzie, who was slipping into jeans and a white top with brown and gold patterns tribal patterns on.

"I'll be right there, mom, so there's no need for him to come up." She said, and whilst rushing to get to the door, she slipped over one of Gordo's shirts that he had happened to leave there earlier in the day.

Lizzie blushed as she got back up after landing flat on her face.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Said her mom, laughing. "It looks like Gordo seems to be with you everywhere you go, huh?" Jo finished, helping her daughter up from her knees.

"Yeah, a constant reminder of how much of a clutz I _still _am." Lizzie muttered, her face still glowing red.

Lizzie closed the bedroom door behind her, and went downstairs.

"Hey Liz."

"Hey Adam, how's it going?"

"Not so bad, I guess. So are we all set?" Adam said, as he kissed Lizzie on the cheek. They both grabbed eachothers hands and strolled out of the house into the cold night. Lizzie started to shiver. _Jeez, what has a girl gota do to get a guys coat around here, _Lizzie thought, getting annoyed at Adam, who was more concerned about how cold he was than how much blatant shivering Lizzie was doing.

They made their way to the Gordon's house where they found Gordo and Miranda already engaged in liplock at the doorstep.

"You two started early, huh?" Adam said, and he gave Gordo a high five and Miranda a kiss on the cheek. Lizzie, however, was still a little uncomfortable around the pairing of her two best friends, and merely waved to both of them from behind Adam.

They all got onto the bus to the restaurant, paid, and sat down. Lizzie made a beline for the seat next to Gordo, meaning that Miranda would sit next to Adam.

Gordo immediately noticed that Lizzie was looking a little underdressed for the temperatures of tonight.

"Here Liz." He said, handing her his coat. "You look as if your gona turn blue."

"Thanks, _Gordo." _Answered Lizzie, looking around to Adam with a irritated look. Then she turned back around and hugged Gordo in thanks. This immediately sparked up Miranda's spider senses.

She leaned closer to Lizzie so only she could hear.

"Liz. I'm gona tell you this only once tonight, _your_ boyfriend is sat next to _me_, _not _next to you." And she leaned back, immediately starting a conversation with Adam about what they were going to order at the restaurant.

The meal went along smoothly as could be, despite Lizzie and Miranda sitting back and just scowling at eachother, and the respective guys talking about food and sports.

Once the party had finished their deserts, Gordo and Lizzie went to get more drinks.

"So...Miranda seems nice." Lizzie muttered once they were both out of earshot.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on! She has been totally distant with me all night!" Lizzie replied, as she picked up the drinks that they had ordered.

Gordo leaned back and sighed. "Lizzie, what you have to understand is that all of mine and yours relationships are going to have slight problems with jealousy because of the bond that me and you share as best friends. Miranda doesn't like how close we are, and I know that Adam has been feeling the same vibe all night. Now, unless you want to end our friendship for the greater good, then we are both gona have to live with our boyfriends and girlfriends maybe being a little jealous of the relationship we have."

"Then I guess we are gona have to find very trusting partners, because I'm not going anywhere, Gordo."

"Me either."

Meanwhile, Miranda and Adam were having a simalar conversation back at the dinner table.

"What is with those two, Miranda? Have they been like this their whole lives?" Adam said, frustrated and envious of Gordo.

"Sure have. And I totally know how you feel, I hate it when they go off and flirt together, but I guess we are gona have to put up with it if we want to stay in relationships with them." She said, and took another sip of her drink.

"I can't take this. Gordo is _so _hitting on her...it's unbelievable. I can't believe that she would do that knowing I'm here watching her." Adam was starting to get angry. He picked up his coat, and stood up to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Miranda pleaded.

"Tell Lizzie I'll call her tomorrow, sorry Miranda, but I can't be with her if she's going to be like this with Gordo for the rest of our lives. You should break up with Gordo before you get hurt too." Adam answered, and he walked out of the restaurant doors.

Gordo and Lizzie came back to the table to find only Miranda sat there, asleep. The two laughed quietly, and sat down again.

"So do you want to wake her or shall I?" Lizzie whispered.

"I'll do it."

Gordo moved over to Miranda's seat and kneeled behind her. He raised his hands up over his girlfriends eyes, and placed them on top of them. Miranda woke up slowly, and smiled.

"Guess who, sleepyhead?"

"Gordo! that isn't funny."Miranda said, giggling reluctantly.

"So... where's Adam? Gone to the little boys room?"

"Yeah... about that, Liz. Adam kinda up and left about 10 minutes ago." Miranda said, and looked over to Gordo and scowled. _And it's your fault, Gordo, _She thought.

Lizzie frowned, but that was it. She didn't shed one tear.

"Oh well, I guess he wasn't Mr.Right for poor old Lizzie McGuire. We never really hit it off that well anyways." Lizzie said, and Miranda was shocked about how her best friend had reacted. Did she really not care about other people's feelings or was she just dumb?

The next morning, Lizzie slept late. She knew that Gordo would be accompanying Miranda to the train station to go back to Mexico, and she didn't really feel up to watching them both liplock at platform five today.

She rose out of bed, when she heard the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Lizzie." It was Adam.

"Looks, Adam, if you were feeling jealous about..."

"Yeah... about that, I don't think that this is going to work, Liz. I can't compete with you having a best friend like Gordo and how you guys obviously dig eachother. And a little peice of advise. Tell Gordo to let Miranda down gently before he breaks her heart." Adam finished, and he had hung up before Lizzie could answer.

**A/N: Read & Review people, all I can say is keep reviewing and checking up on this story, as it's about to get INTERESTING.**

**DearLizzie**


	11. A Breakup,a Fight, And a Revelation

**A/N: Ok here it comes, the chapter I've been waiting to write for a long time, and the chpater you guys have been waiting for a few days now, so here goes. I'm gona start to alternate between my two ongoing stories, doing a chapter for each of them in turn, however 'True Colours' will only be 3 chapters. WARNING... very slight M content in this chapter, but it's the only one which there is.**

**I haven't added a disclaimer for a while so: I don't own any of the characters out of the LM series or Movie. Disney Does.**

**Chapter 11 Title: A Breakup, a Fight, and a Revelation**

It was 2 days after Adam had broken up with Lizzie over the phone and given her no time to explain herself. This had resulted in Lizzie questioning her own motives, and why she could never seem to hold down a serious relationship for too long. It couldn't be that her friendship with Gordo was interfering with her lovelife could it?

Lizzie had called both Miranda the morning after being dumped. Her feelings of rejection had finally caught up with her after keeping them locked inside last night.

She had cried into the reciever, feeling deeply sorry for herself, and also a little annoyed that she couldn't get a guy to stop being jealous of her relationship with Gordo, and Gordo could somehow keep Miranda from doing the same.

Presently, Lizzie and Gordo were stood together in the line at the local movie theatre, waiting to watch the latest romance movie.

"Gordo, Please, please. I really wana see this movie! I need this to help me off the rebound... maybe it'll help me to come to terms with the whole Adam thing, I don't know." Lizzie said to Gordo. Gordo pu his hands by his side, and gave in.

"Well, if your sanity is at stake, and it'll save me having to give you a shoulder to cry on for the next week or so, then Ok, fine." Lizzie cheered, and hugged Gordo.

They paid for their tickets and started to walk into the theatre.

"So... how's it going with the girlfriend nowadays?" Lizzie said quickly as they sat down.

"Miranda? It's...Ok." Gordo answered, not sounding too enthused.

"Just Ok?"

"Yeah... what am I supposed to say?" Gordo said, and Lizzie sighed heartily. _Boys...,_ She thought, _How could they be so stupid?_

"Well do you like her?... is she... 'The One' ?" Lizzie pressed.

"I dunno...I'm workin on it!" Gordo said, and Lizzie playfully punched Gordo's arm in annoyance.

Lizzie started to watch the movie, the characters were two people who fell in love, but broke up, and spent time apart from a few years but eventually realised they were meant for eachother, and got together in the end. After the movie finished, Lizzie sat there, thinking. She had realised something. These movie's were a load of crap, nothing like real life. No one on this earth is likely to go through something like these characters have, especially not her. She realised that if the movie had been real life, the characters would probably have broken up and gone their seperate ways never to meet again, certainly not get together and walk off into the sunset. It all seemed so fake to her.

Lizzie kept her mouth shut all the way to the digital bean after the movie. They both sat down, and Gordo went for drinks. Lizzie couldn't hold in her annoyance with the world any longer.

Gordo sat back down, and Lizzie erupted.

"Gordo, I wish we hadn't gone to watch that movie."

"You're the one that wanted to go." Replied Gordo, handing Lizzie her drink, and sipping his.

"Yeah, I thought it would make me feel better." She said, clenching her fists.

They both sat at odds with eachother for a few seocnds, then Lizzie completely blew a fuse. She leant right the way into Gordo's face, and nearly shouted at him.

"I mean... there's such a lot of bullshit."

"Bullshit!" Gordo responded, shocked at Lizzie's use of language.

"Just show me a movie that takes place six months _after _the characters get together... ya know.. when it all starts to fall apart..."

Gordo sighed. "Lizzie..."

"It's just that I don't think that any of us know who we really are...so how are we supposed to know who 'Mr.Right' is?" Said Lizzie rising to her feet.

Lizzie had lost it. She strolled over to a couple that were sharing a smoothie on the next table over.

"How do you know that he's mister Right?" Lizzie asked the girl. She looked at Lizzie as if she had gone crazy.

"Is is because your both wearing black, is it cause you both drinking a smoothie? Or maybe you both share some other trait that is the key to relationships, huh?" Lizzie shouted. She then turned around to the rest of the people in the cafe.

"Who here has ever been dumped?" And Lizzie put her hand up.When no one joined her, she tried again. "Ok... who here has dumped someone?" Lizzie put up the other hand. Still no takers.

"I mean we've all been in love... but how do we know it's true love until it's over? So what if... What if there is no 'one' or 'two' or 'three'? I mean what if... there is no such thing as TRUE LOVE?" Everyone in the Bean was sat or stood there, shocked.

"But... we're all just too afraid to admit it, so... we keep on dressing up. We keep on pretending to be something that we're not..." She started to cry. "We keep turning our lives upside down...losing ourselves in something that _we_ hope is better that what _we _ think that _we_ are." Lizzie cried even more, she looked at Gordo, and frowned.

"What if that special thing that we all are looking for... JUST DOESN'T EXIST!" Lizzie finished in a shout. With that, she stormed out of the cafe, crying. Gordo immediately ran after her, almost crying himself.

Gordo had felt so sorry for his best friend throughout the whole speech, however he felt that she had said something very deep and insightful, and from the heart, which had touched him deeply.

He found her outside the cafe, leant against a wall, crying.

He walked up to her, just wanting to make it all go away, so that she could be happy.

"You okay?" _Stupid question, Gordo. _He thought.

"Oh yeah... fine." She said, laughing slightly through her tears.

"I was just working on my fear of public speaking..." Then it was Gordo's turn to laugh slightly. He thought back to the last time she had to speak in public, she was a total disaster at graduation.

"I mean... why does everything just have to be... just so... just so..." Lizzie couldn't find the words.

"I dunno..." answered Gordo, trying to comfort her.

Lizzie reached out and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Your shaking..." Gordo whispered into her ear.

"Well what did you expect, Gordon?" Lizzie replied, half crying, half laughing.

Lizzie pulled out of the hug and leant back on the wall.

"I don't know what's wrong with me... I... can't seem to hold down anything solid." Lizzie said, hiccuping.

"Maybe your getting your period?" Gordo said, smiling.

"Heh...Maybe..." Laughed Lizzie. Gordo was being so great right now. She loved him so much...

They both looked into eachothers eyes. Gordo reached up to her face, and wiped a tear off of her cheek softly. Lizzie was caught in the moment. Before she knew what was happening, she had leant towards Gordo, and they were kissing. They shared a kiss for a few seconds, and Gordo pulled out.

"Wait... hold on a second..." Gordo started to get seocnd thoughts.

"No..." Lizzie said, pulling him back in for a more passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed on the corner of the street for what seemed like a few minutes. Gordo at first was reluctant, but it all felt so natural to him. He let her take him up to her room, and he lay on the bed. She shut the door, and locked it. They slowly started to undress eachother, all the time kissing and their skin touching places in the other that it had never done before.

Gordo laid under the covers of Lizzie's bed for a few minutes afterwards, still very tired. He stared up, and smiled. He thought of all the times in his early teens where he would fantasise about doing what he had just done with Lizzie. Everything they had done seemed so right, and so natural. He was so happy right now. He leant over Lizzie, who was asleep. Everything was perfect.

Lizzie, unbeknown to Gordo wasn't asleep. She was waging an internal conflict about what she felt about Gordo, what they had just done, and what cruel and evil punishment that Miranda would inflict upon her once she found out.

**A/N: Heheh... I've been waiting for that chapter for a long time. R&R**

**DearLizzie**


	12. Denial

**A/N: Greets all! how ya all been? I'm doin good... back and refreshed after the long wait of the darn document loader breaking down... yeah sucks to be us LM writers right now huh... Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the LM series of programs or the LM movie. Disney Does.**

**Denial**

Gordo woke up feeling great... he felt so happy and fulfilled for some reason. He thought having sex with Lizzie might have been his worst nightmare, being that she had been his best friend since a very young age, but to his surprise, it had felt so right. He turned around expecting to see Lizzie asleep next to him, but she wasn't there. He turned back towards the door, and it opened, and Lizzie sneaked in very quietly, and shut the door silently.

"Hey.." Gordo said, smiling.

"Hi." Was all the answer he got. Gordo's smile vanished. She didn't look half as happy as he felt.

He noticed that she had gotten dressed, and was walking over to the bed to get her shoes on. Gordo rose up a little out of the bed.

"Where you going?-" He asked.

"-Out." Lizzie replied quickly. Gordo rose a little more out of the bed, so he could reach her where she was standing. He grabbed her gently by the arm and dragged her onto his chest so she was fully on top of him, only the bedsheets were in the middle.

"-Oh no, your not...You're staying right here, where I can see you." He said, caressing her cheek, and she smiled lightly.

"I really have to go, Gordo." and she broke his gentle hold on her, and stood up next to him again.

"But wait..." He said, Gordo had an idea, that even Lizzie couldn't turn down. "I'll make us breakfast!"

She smiled. "It's Ok, I already ate." She started to walk to the door, but turned before walking out.

"I'll see you later."

Gordo could feel some tension in the air. Did Lizzie regret it? He thought about it some more, and realised something.

"Is this about Miranda?"

"No.." Lizzie answered, her face showing no sign of emotion.

"I'm gona tell her." Gordo said, holding onto the covers, but rising up higher than his chest.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't."

It was now confirmed that Lizzie definately regretted everything that happened last night in Gordo's mind.

"Oh." Gordo said at almost a whisper, frowning.

"We'll talk about this later. Okay?" Lizzie asked, as she opened the bedroom door.

Gordo nodded indifferantly. "Yeah, Okay..."

Lizzie sighed. "Just stay as long as you like, and, uh... well you know where everything is..." She uttered, leaving through the door and shutting it.

Gordo was left there feeling a little hurt, and also a lot confused about it all.

* * *

Lizzie had reached the corner into town by the time she had emerged out of deep thought.

"Lizzie!" She heard someone say.

Lizzie turned around and saw Matt running across the street towards her.

"Hey Liz... Don't make this anymore embarrassing than it already is but..." Matt was glowing red and seemed to be hopping on the spot.

"What Matt?" Lizzie asked, knowing full well what he was going to ask. Matt leaned in.

"You do know that Gordo is in your bed right now?" Matt whispered into her ear, and she could almost feel the red glowing onto her.

"Erm... Yeah."

"You do... know he's erm..." Matt nearly popped at this point. "Naked... right?" He finished, and he let out a huge sigh.

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Well you know... this isn't really my place... but I don't think Miranda is gona want to talk about this with you, so erm... wana talk?" He said. Lizzie's mouth literally dropped out of place with surprise. Matt was sacrificing his own dignity to be a decent brother for the first time in his life... this _had_ to be some kind of miracle.

"Wow... actually, Yeah, that'd be great... erm... Matt." Lizzie couldn't believe she was saying this. She was going to talk to Matt about her private life... MATT of all people. This was a work of God happening right in front of her.

* * *

Gordo was walking down the street on the way to Miranda's house. He couldn't do what Lizzie had asked. He couldn't lie to his other best friend, and current girlfriend at this time. He would have to tell her the truth about him and Lizzie.

He saw Miranda taking out the trash at her house, and he shouted her. "Miranda!"

She heard him, and ran towards him at full speed, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Matt and Lizzie were sat in the Digital Bean, both looking very uncomfortable at being here with the other. Matt started the conversation.

"So what happened, Liz?"

Lizzie thought back to what she had felt last night.

"I think I was just... scared of losing him."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Ok... explain."

"Well, I'm the one who told him to start dating...And then he did. And once he started dating Miranda, I didn't get to see him as often as before..." Lizzie continued. "Then the whole thing with Adam happened, then seeing him with her...I just wanted to be with him."

"And your feelings are?" Matt wondered, rolling his eyes again.

"It was a huge mistake, a HUGE big fat mistake...We're _friends! _We're great just as friends... you know that right? best friends?"

Matt smirked. "Ok...so what are you gona do about it?"

Lizzie sighed. "I have absolutely no idea. He takes this kind of thing so seriously... and the last thing I wana do in the world is hurt him..." Lizzie reached out and hugged her brother.

"Ya know, that was a little helpful, Matt."

"Hey... don't expect this all the time now, this was a onetime special offer thing." Matt said, laughing quietly.

* * *

A huge latino hand slapped Gordo right in the face. Miranda hadn't taken the news of Gordo and Lizzie's dilemma quite as well as Gordo had hoped.

"Go to hell, Gordo." Miranda poked him hard. "Go..." She poked again. "To..." She slapped him again, but a whole lot harder. "HELL!" and she stormed off into her house, leaving Gordo stood there, stunned.

Gordo reached for his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed the only person that had the brains and logic to help him out in this situation. He had been a good friend to Gordo before...

* * *

A little later, Gordo was sat at his chair in his bedroom, with Larry Tudgeman lying on his bed.

"What if I'm in love with her, Tudge?-" Gordo said anxiously.

"-Are you?"

Gordo frowned, then sighed, he felt so lost. "I _don't know..._Maybe..."

Tudge laughed a slight bit. "Heh... what does that mean?"

"I'm _not sure, _right now, Tudge. It's complicated.I just... don't want things to be weird between us..."

"Ah... buddy...I think things being weird is inevitable right now." Tudge answered.

Gordo leaned over, and slammed his head on the desk in frustration, then raised it again. "If I pretend that nothing happened, then I'll be lying to myself about feelings that I might be feeling..." He continued, "But if I tell her how I feel, and she doesn't feel the same way, then our whole friendship is wrecked, and I know that better than anyone...and that's the last thing that I want to happen."

Tudge rose out of his seat. "Being yourself... not being yourself... welcome to my world, partner."

* * *

Lizzie and Gordo were walking through the park that night, both with their hands in their pockets, feeling very nervous. They both kept sneaking looks at eachother, and if both happened to look at the other at the same time, they would move a little further away from eachother and walk a little faster. After a few minutes and a few blocks of this uncomfortable feeling, Lizzie stopped quickly.

"Does this feel weird to you at all?-" She said quickly.

Gordo sighed heartily. "Aww... Yes!"

Lizzie smiled a little. "Okay. Well, I think we need to talk about this."

"I think that would be good." Gordo replied.

Gordo was really hoping to get this all off of his chest. He decided what he would do after he had told Miranda what he had done. He would not let this chance for him and Lizzie to go to waste. Everything that happened that night was all so right to him, so natural.

Lizzie began to speak. "It's just that I thought that things might get strange between us because of what happened last night and I don't want that to happen."

This was his chance.

"Me Neither. But there's something I have to -" Gordo was cut off by Lizzie.

"-Cause we're too good together to let something like that come between us."

Those words were like a thousand stakes into his heart. He forced himself to lie.

"It was a mistake?" Gordo uttered reluctantly. Faking a relieved look.

"You think so?" Said Lizzie hopefully.

"Yes..." Gordo said again. _Ouch... that hurt. _Gordo thought, clutching his heart.

Lizzie, meanwhile was nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah! I think your right.", she put her hands on her hips. "I think that we just, you know, got carried away in the moment, and... well you know what happened from there on."

Gordo nodded, he suddenly felt numb.

"Last night was really special to me, because _your _really special to me, Gordo...but that's _all _it was. It was just an incredibly special night." She sighed, and smiled. "And I just thought maybe we might have given it more importance than we should."

_Ouch..._

"You didn't tell Miranda did you?" Lizzie asked.

Gordo forced himself to lie again. "No...no, I didn't."

Lizzie smiled again, obviously relieved.

"It's probably better not to -"

"-Yeah." Gordo carried on nodding, not able to say anything of substance.

"Well...I feel so much lighter. Do you?" Lizzie said, continuing to smile.

Gordo managed to gather his thoughts for once, and let out a act of happiness and relief that matched Lizzie's even though he felt hurt and numb inside.

He sighed deeply. "Yes. I feel alot better now."

"So, you wana go to the digital bean and hang out for a while?" Lizzie said, as if nothing had happened.

"Sure..."

And the two linked arms, and started to walk. Gordo's feelings were changing rapidly from hurt into a little anger now. He couldn't just carry on like nothing had happened! He pulled away from Lizzie.

"Actually...You know what? I shouldn't." Gordo said, trying to hide his feelings again. "I'd like to.. but I still have more studying to do, exams and such."

"Really?"

"Yeah..It's pretty important." Gordo answered. He wasn't capable of much thought right now, he just wanted to get away from Lizzie, it hurt to much to be around her after what just happened.

"Okay... call me?" Lizzie said, pouting.

"I will." He replied, as he started to walk away.

The sun set on Lizzie and Gordo walking in differant directions.

**A/N: Ok people. I know what all you MG fanatics are all going to write in your reviews, what happened with Miranda? well, I'll touch a little on the situation between Gordo and Miranda soon, but as I stated on the title of the story, this isn't an MG fict. Anyways, my loyal reviewers - As Lizzie would say, Cya On the Flipside. Or as Gordo would say, Go away, stalkers.**

**R&R peeps, It's all appreciated.**

**DearLizzie**


	13. Choices

**A/N: Whatsup, my loyal peeps! As we come to the very climaxing chapters to my story, know that I'm very proud of my story so far, and also know that there's gona be a slight twist at the end. Anyways keep loyal and big up to my main man Dario!**

**Choices**

'Hey. This is Gordo. I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as fast as humanly possible. _beeeeeep'_

That was the constant recording that Lizzie had heard for the past 5 weeks. Leaving message after message just didn't seem to work. She didn't know what was wrong with her best friend right now, but she figured it must have been pretty bad. It had all seemed to start the night that they had talked about their little mistake. Lizzie also hadn't heard a thing off of Miranda either. This was particularly strange.

Lizzie walked over to her desk, and started reading some of her class notes for her year exams. She couldn't believe that she had nearly finished her freshman year at highschool already. But this peice of paper and the words written over it weren't really important right now. She sighed deeply, and rested her head in her hands over the flat of the desk.

She jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. _Please be Gordo, _she thought desperatly.

"Hello?" She answered, willing it to be Gordo on the other end of the line.

"Hey." Lizzie frowned reluctantly. It was Miranda. And she didn't sound pleased.

"Hey Miranda, whats?-"

"Don't 'Hey Miranda' me Lizzie. Gordo broke up with me saying that he had met someone else and cheated on me with them, and he's just called me now, and told me it was you."

_Oh... Crap. I mean... Darn. I'm in trouble. _Thought Lizzie. Something didn't add up here. She thought that she had told Gordo not to tell Miranda about their night together?...Weird.

"Yeah... about that, Miranda...I can explain." Lizzie said, hoping that Miranda would stay cool about this.

"You know, You would think that I'd be mad at you, Liz. But fortunatly for you, I'm not mad, more of dissappointed. Gordo kinda used up my anger bank when he told me origionally." Miranda said, thinking back to the slap. _Man, that had felt good, _she thought.

"Oh... right. So you arn't gona unleash the wrath of the Latino's on me, huh?" Lizzie said, half laughing, half recoiling from the phone in relief.

"Not quite. Just thought I would tell you that Gordo told me, and there's no need to worry about him. He got enough of a punishment, and it's all settled up now. I've spoken to him, and we're cool." Miranda finished.

"Oh... well that's good. By the way, he hasn't told you why he's not called me for the last month by any chance?" Lizzie asked.

"No... he hasn't mentioned you for the last few weeks at _all, _to be completely honest with you. Well, apart from when he told me about... well, you know." Miranda said, with a slight edge of anger still left in her voice.

"Oh..." Lizzie frowned. "Well, if he calls you anytime soon, can you tell him to call me, and that I miss him."

"Sure. Anyways, gota go, Liz." and the phone was hung up before Lizzie could ask anymore questions about Gordo.

* * *

Gordo and Tudge were both sat in the library at Hillridge High school. It was a hot early June morning, and it was getting pretty tiresome at homework club right now. Gordo had been depressed in the last few weeks, and Tudge knew exactly why. Now, Tudge wasn't the very best judge of feelings and characters, but he knew that David Gordon definately loved Lizzie McGuire from the moment he asked "_Do you love her_", and he got "_I dunno, maybe..." _as an answer. He knew that the real answer was that ' Yes, Tudge, I love her more than my life itself', but he wasn't really sure that Gordo needed a wakeup call just yet, or maybe he already was aware of these obvious feelings. 

Gordo was sat writing on a peice of paper entitled '_Letter Of Application - London School of Media and Film Studies. Accepted.'_

"What've you got there, Gordo?" Tudge asked, absent-mindedly, however knowing the answer. Gordo was applying to leave Hillridge at the end of his freshman year, to go and study in England.

Gordo quickly grabbed the page, and stuffed it into his bag. "Oh, nothing." He said, sadly.

"Comon, mate. You can tell me." Tudge replied comfortingly. Tudge had basically to become Gordo's comfort chair in the past few weeks because of his friends depression.

Gordo thought for a moment, and gave in. He brought the paper out of his bag, and handed it to Tudge. "Here."

Tudge read through it all. "You do realise that this school is permenant? As in you'll be there for the next seven years?" He asked, while sitting down next to Gordo at the library table.

"Yeah... You of all people know how hard it's been the past few weeks, Tudge. I just can't take it being in the same environment everyday with her. It kills me to avoid her everywhere I go so we can't accidently meet. You've heard the phone recordings, she doesn't feel the same way, and I need to get away for a while, think things through, maybe I'll come back soon, who knows."

"Ok... I can deal with what your going through, man. Oh well, I guess, Good luck in England." Tudge said, feeling sorry for the poor guy sitting across from him.

* * *

_I've kept it inside for the longest time_

_And I can't keep keeping in_

_All this love that's inside my heart_

_Maybe it's safer not to say that I care_

_Maybe this road won't lead me anywhere,_

'Hey. This is Gordo. I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you as fast as humanly possible. _Beep.'_

Hey...It's me. Where you been the last few weeks, What's going on?...Ok... well, you know the number. Bye."

_If I don't tell you now_

_I may never get the chance again_

_To tell you that I need you_

_Tell you what I'm feeling_

_If I keep these feelings in_

_And if I don't say the words_

_How will you hear what's inside in my heart_

_How will you know that_

_If I don't tell you now, oh..._

'This is Gordo. Leave a message. _Beep'_

"Hey. It's me again. Um...I guess I thought I might catch you at home. Is everything Ok? Would you call me back? Please?- Alright, Bye."

* * *

It was another beautiful summertime day in Hillridge, the view from the edge of the cliffs was great. Gordo was sat on his favourite rock at the sloping edge, thinking about what he was about to do. 

Suddenly he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear right now. He heard the distant sound of footsteps and a voice.

"David Gordon... where the hell have you been?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN... I hate to leave you guys on yet anotehr cliffhanger. Ok firstly, the little first verse and chorus of a song was the first half of Ronan Keating - If I Don't Tell You Now. Get it if you wana feel the full effects on that part of the story. Secondly, I want you guys to know that your reviews are greatly appreciated, and sorry if this chapter didn't really make you want to jump out of your seat with exitement, but it was needed for the plot to advance into the LAST TWO CHAPTERS. Ohh, it's getting so close now, people. Reviews make me work harder, so leave a review if you wana see this story update quicker, and yes that was a bribe. :)**

**DearLizzie**


	14. Desperation

**A/N: It's here! the penultimate chapter to our long and winding road. Here we go with the crazy twists and turns of Love.**

**Desperation**

_Last Chapter:-_

_It was another beautiful summertime day in Hillridge, the view from the edge of the cliffs was great. Gordo was sat on his favourite rock at the sloping edge, thinking about what he was about to do._

_Suddenly he heard the one thing he didn't want to hear right now. He heard the distant sound of footsteps and a voice._

_"David Gordon... where the hell have you been?"_

_

* * *

_

Gordo slowly turned around, his face without emotion. Inside, Gordo was tor apart, unable to think straight through his depression.

"-Hey" Muttered Gordo.

"-Where have you been?" Said an angry Lizzie, walking up to him and sitting by his side on the rock. Gordo moved away a little.

"Studying." Gordo lied.

"Well, what's going on?" Lizzie asked, resting her head in her hands. After a moment of silence, Lizzie asked another question. "So, how are you?"

"Good." Gordo lied again. Lizzie nodded, but didn't seem convinced. Gordo pretended to look frustrated, "And busy."

"Yeah. Me too.", Lizzie sighed. "I'm all done. So I guess it's goodbye freshman, and hello, Sophmore for Lizzie McGuire." She said, smiling.

They both hung their heads, not knowing what to say to eachother. A few seconds of silence passed.

"You wana..go do something?" Lizzie said, perking up.

That was the last thing Gordo wanted. He wanted nothing more to do with his best friend right now. He knew how hard it would be for him to hang out with her when she thought nothing was wrong and he knew that he loved her and would never get the feeling in return.

Gordo shook his head. "No... You know, I should really get back to studying." He said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Okay..." Lizzie frowned. _What is going on with him right now, _she wondered.

Gordo turned back. "So, I guess I'll see you around." and he turned back again towards the pathway out of the cove they were in.

"I heard you were going to England, Gordo." Lizzie whispered, and he started to walk away again. Gordo quickly noticed the sadness in her voice and couldn't fight his best friend urges to comfort her. He turned back the other way. Again.

"Yeah. I'm gone in a few days." He said.

Lizzie shut all her sadness away and tried to be happy for him. "When's your last exam? I mean, do you wana go celebrate or something? You wana--"

"Uh, no, I'm leaving right after it, so--" Gordo quickly interupted.

"Okay...well, I guess we'll talk soon." Lizzie muttered.

Gordo gave her a look of fake positivity, and turned to to walk away...

"What's going on?" Lizzie said, but much louder and more anxious.

"-What?..." Gordo replied, equally as loud.

"What, This, What is this thing you got going on?" Lizzie shouted, desperate.

"I don't know, Nothing's going on!"

Lizzie smirked a slight bit, getting angry. "Really? because I spoke to Miranda the other day, and she told me that you broke up with her...Is that what this is about? Because I thought I told you not to tell her about what happened?"

"Yeah, I know." Said Gordo, all the anger and self pity coming up to the surface inside of him.

"Then...Are you upset? are you--"

"-No!" Gordo started to sob a little. But not enough for Lizzie to see that he was.

"So what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Shouted Gordo. "Things are differant.-"

"-But I thought we talked about that.", Lizzie rose up from the rock so she was nearly at head height with Gordo, stood a little further down the cove as he was. "Gordo, I thought we said that we didn't want anything to be differant...I thought we said that having sex was just a huge mistake and...I mean, that was weeks ago now. I thought we'd go back to just being friends, I thought that we would just-"

Gordo started to get very angry. He stepped down off of the path, and walked closer to Lizzie. "-Why was it a mistake?"

"What?"

"You and me. Why was that a mistake? I'm curious."

Lizzie sighed. "We've already talked about it. What, do you wana go over it again, Do you wana-"

"-No, you want to talk? then let's talk!" Hissed Gordo.

"Was it a mistake because anything that comes close to real intimacy freaks you out?...Or just that I'm not good enough for you?"

Lizzie suddenly realised what was going on. "Gordo, you kissed me, and I responded...But I wouldn't have done it if I knew it was going to end our friendship."

"And neither would I." Said Gordo, looking miserable.

"Gordo, if I could take it all back I would."

"Take it. It's yours." Uttered Gordo, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "Put it on the shelf with all your other one night stands."

Lizzie stepped back, looking hurt. "Why are you doing this?"

Gordo stepped a little closer to Lizzie so they were only a few feet away from eachother. "Look, that night was as much a surprise to me as it was to you.", He took in a breath. "But being with you was like going to a place I have _never _been before... and after you fell asleep, I just laid there, staring at those cheap fluorescent stars on your ceiling, and... after a while, they just started to form a pattern. This crazy glow-in-the-dark pattern that linked together our _entire _relationship, when we were in elementary school holding hands to walk into the first day of school, the day we started middle school, the graduation day, that night on the roof in Italy...", Gordo started to sob. "And for the first time, everything seemed clear to me. It felt like you and I were the greatest thing ever made, and I had nothing to do with it!" Gordo wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Being with you made me feel like maybe I didn't have to keep planning ahead anymore...because it felt like I was actually _Living!_, and for _once in my entire life,_ I wouldn't have to work so hard at being happy...that it could just happen."

Gordo frowned at Lizzie's dumstruck face, and shook his head in pain. "NOTHING will ever hurt me as much as your reaction to that same experience."

Lizzie was just stood there, feeling very sorry for Gordo, before she spoke. "Gordo, I..."

"What? You wana go hang out at the library and pretend nothing ever happened?... well, sorry, but I can't do that."

A few moments of nothing but silence ensued. Lizzie frowned, "I'm, sorry. I don't know what to say...Gordo, I can't offer you anything other than my friendship. I thought that would be enough."

"Look, you don't have to say anything...I have to go." and Gordo walked a fair speed across the path, and into his car, and drove away.

* * *

Lizzie and Miranda were stood outside Lizzie's house, both crying. Lizzie had decided to spend her summer at Gammy McGuire's, to get over everything. But, Miranda in her heart knew that Lizzie would probably never come back to Hillridge. Gordo was gone, and Lizzie was just depressed as Gordo had been when he had called earlier in the month.

Lizzie and Miranda unloaded the last suitcase onto the truck heading out, and they both hugged the other tightly. "I'm gona miss you _so _much." muttered Miranda, through her tears.

"I'm gona miss you too, Randa."

They broke the hug, and Miranda pulled Lizzie in for another in desperation to hold onto her best friend, when Larry casually walked around the corner to Lizzie's street. "Lizzie?"

Lizzie turned around. "-Hey."

"Where are you going?-" He wondered.

"I'm going to my relatives for a while."

"Right now?" Larry asked, in his usual annoying way, that made Miranda laugh. "Larry, there's a truck right here, of course now." She said, laughing again.

The truck driver got out, looking at his watch. "Miss? we'd better get going. I've got other people in here wanting to get going ASAP."

Lizzie nodded, and turned back to Larry. "How are you Gordo's exams going?-"

"-Good.Good...They're goin good."

"He's doing Okay?"

"Yeah, He's doing great-...he really couldn't be doing bet..." Larry paused, and cringed. "Okay... that's a lie. He's in love with someone who's not in love with him. How do you think he is?"

The truck driver pointed into the back, where five more people were waiting to get going. "Are we gona go?"

Lizzie, realising that she was holding up the trip, pulled Miranda in for another hug. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Liz. Good luck." Miranda replied, And Lizzie jumped into the truck with her travel bag.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Lizzie had got into the truck to leave Hillridge, and she looked to the person sitting next to her, and the woman smiled cheerfully. "Going away for the summer?"

"Yeah...I just graduated freshman year."

The woman nodded. "Congratulations. So what are you doing in here? shouln't you be out with your friends? or your boyfriend?"

Lizzie frowned. "Um... I have no idea... and I don't have a boyfriend. Well, not really."

"Oh. well don't worry, I spent four years out of high school looking for the right guy. I never realised that the answer was always stnading right in front of me. I never noticed him, but the guy who would always look out for me, the one that was my closest friend, helped me through those hard times."

Lizzie smiled. "Really?"

"Really. We graduated from high school, and I finally realised that the one thing I had been looking for was right in front of my nose. Don't get scared. You'll end up figuring out what exactly you want." The woman finished.

Lizzie frowned, and looked out of the wndow. A tear came down her cheek as she saw the cove that her and Gordo had talked on, shining in the sunlight down in the bay.

_"Was it a mistake because anything that comes close to real intimacy freaks you out?"_

Lizzie undid her seatbelt. "Stop the truck!" she shouted.

The driver turned round. "I can't stop the truck, we're on a bridge, lady."

"-Just pull over now! cause I'm getting out!" Lizzie shouted again.

Lizzie jumped out of the truck, and pulled down a cab.

_And if I don't say the words_

_How will you hear what's inside my heart_

She reached Gordo's house, ran up to the door as fast as she could as Mr.Gordon was coming out. She ran straight past him into the house and all the way up the staris to Gordo's room.

"-Gordo!" She shouted, as she swung open the door to find no one there.

_How will you know, babe..._

_"NOTHING will ever hurt me as much as your reaction to that same experience."_

_If I don't tell you now_.

Lizzie started to cry, as she stood in an empty room.

* * *

"Randa?" Lizzie said, as she slipped herself through Miranda's bedroom door.

"Wha-what are you doing here Lizzie?"

Lizzie started to sob again. "I dunno...I just-"

"Oh... what's wrong Liz?" Asked Miranda, seeing her best friend with tears on her face.

"Randa... did you ever get the feeling that the one thing you ever wanted was just-" Lizzie stopped when she heard a noise coming from Miranda's bathroom.

"Is someone here?"

"Yeah..." Said Miranda, smiling. "But that doesn't matter...What's wrong?"

"Randa? Who's here?" The door slowly opened, and out came Larry Tudgeman, in a bathrobe, looking very pleased with himself.

"Larry?" said Lizzie, utterly confused and surprised. Then...Lizzie realised something. She quickly jumped out of her seat. "Larry!"

"Larry? Where's Gordo?"

"He's on his way to England." answered Tudge. Lizzie frowned, and looked over to Miranda for comfort. Larry rapidly tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. "I think...he was catching the four o'clock plane, Liz." he said, smiling.

Lizzie looked over to the clock on Miranda's bedside. three thirty. "Oh my god!" She anxiously shouted, and opened the door. "Which airline?"

"Sky Southwest." Larry replied, still smiling.

"Great! Thankyou so much Tudge!" Shouted Lizzie, running out of the door and towards her waiting cab driver. She flung herself into the passenger seat.

"Hillridge Airport! And I'll pay you double to get me there before Four o'clock!" Lizzie literally screamed into the drivers face.

"Yes Mam!" and he stepped as hard as he could on the acceleration.

**A/N: Yeah baby. I almost feel cruel to leave you on such a MASSIVE cliffhanger. Will she make it? won't she? You'll have to wait and see. Read nad Review. Reviews make me want to write faster, so anyone who reads this, review it! Even if you don't normally review, review it for the good of the masses!**

**DearLizzie**


	15. My Gordo

**A/N: Here Goes. My final chapter. It's like the end of an era... well about 2 months good work for me at least. Hehe. Have fun reading it, and please review it afterwards!**

**Wow my last disclaimer: Disney owns the characters of Lizzie and Gordo, and any other character I may have used throughout the story that derives from the LM series or Movie.**

**My Gordo**

The sky was a dim blue, but Gordo saw grey clouds in the distance. It kind of summed up his life in the past year. He felt awful. Lizzie's rejection of their relationship had rocked his self-esteem, and reduced him to no more than a wreck. He looked up, and saw that there was no silver lining on the clouds he was looking at. He desperately searched for some bit of silver, but found none. He started to sob, and reached for a tissue.

Gordo advanced down the walkway, heading for terminal two. He reached for his bag, but this only made him feel worse. Everything these days reminded him of Lizzie somehow. The bag he had picked for todays trip was the bag he had used in middle school._Why did I have to pick this bag, on this day,_ He thought. He had earlier been searching for a larger bag to pack a lot of tissues in, as he knew he would need them.

He boarded the plane, and sat down on one of the first class seats. He dreaded being alone for such a long trip, as he was only left to dwindle in his thoughts. This was the last thing he wanted to do, to mull over the events of the last few weeks over and over for 9 hours. He again started to sob into his hands. He tried to fight out the memories, but to no avail.

"Im, sorry. I don't know what to say.. Gordo, I cant offer you anything other than my friendship. I thought that would be enough."

"You know what? dont say anything. I have to go." He said. And the memory faded out into nothingness.

Gordo cried even more profusely. He couldn't live without Lizzie, he just couldn't. She was the love of his life, he had been in love with her since they were toddlers. _How could she reject me after all that we have been through, especially after that night. It was so intimate. I didn't ever think I could be so close to another person. It all felt so right. I cant see how she didn't feel how right and how natural it felt, _He thought.

"Are you ok, Sir?" The flight attendant said, looking concerned. She reached for a warm towel, and handed it to Gordo. He pressed it to his head and it helped a little, and he calmed down a slight bit.

"Thanks... I needed that." He said, grateful for her kindness.

He sat back and finally, relaxed.

"Gordo, It's me, Lizzie." He heard. Was it a dream? no, it couldn't be. He wasn't asleep. He opened his tear-drenched eyes, and saw Lizzie sat in the chair in front of him. She looked even worse than he felt. Her hair was messy, and it looked as though she hadn't even checked what she was wearing. _Hold on... why would she board the flight? to hurt me even more than I am right now, _he doubted it was possible. His hurt suddenly turned into anger.

"It's too late, McGuire. Your too late...you can't hurt me anymore than you already have. I love you, and I cant change that feeling. But even if you don't love me, please dont rub it in my face." He replied.

"No.. it can't be too late...And here's why. Everything you told me about that night. Everything. I felt it all too. And you know what? it scared the hell out of me. I was scared to lose what we had in our friendship. I was scared to lose you. But I was even more scared to let my love for you in and embrace it because it all felt so scary. Everytime I ever let myself get close to a boy, I have always been rejected. Ronnie rejected me, Ethan rejected me when I tried to get close to him too. It hurt so bad when I tried so hard to find Mr.Right, and failed. But I found it even more hard to accept that all the time I was gawping over any other boy, my real true love was always standing next to me, comforting me, or catching me after I fell..." Lizzie paused, and she started to sob."I need you. And thats a really hard thing for me to accept. But after spending the last few weeks without you in my life, I found that the one thing I have always taken for granted, was the one thing I have always needed most of all."

Lizzie stared hopefully into his eyes. He stared back, apparantly trying to process all of this new information. Gordo loved Lizzie with all of his heart, even he couldn't deny that. As much he wanted to, he couldn't resist her cute blonde hair, and Beautiful brown eyes. They always gave the impression that she was in deep thought about something. He couldn't stay mad at her forever. Even after all she had done to him, she was still his Lizzie. The person that he knew most of all out of everyone on earth. They had played in the sandpit together when they were 3, they had started their first day of pre-school together, holding hands as they went through the doorway. They had been through middle school, and One year of high school together. He loved her too much to let her go, and he now finally knew that she loved him back.

"What about your image? I'm sure no one is gona want to hang out with you if you are going out with a dork like me." He said, chuckling through his tears.

"You know what? to hell with all of them. The only person in this world that I care about now is you. You are my world, and my Gordo." She said, with a smile, and they kissed over the seats. She joined him on the seat next to him, and she saw his bag.

"You know? I've always wanted to give you this." She reached into his bag, and looked into the very bottom of it. And pulled out a small book. '_Class of 2001. Hillridge Middle School.'_

She looked through to the last page, and found a peice of paper, and gave it to Gordo. He started to read.

_Dear Gordo,_

_When you read this, I hope we are together, as I would love to see your face after you have finished. I've always wanted to say this. I love you, with all my heart. I always have, and I won't ever leave your side as long as I live. You may find this to be a shock, but you have been my rock in the past 4 years of middle school. I will never forget your words, 'Your Perfect'. But you see, it's you who are perfect, Gordo, not me. I have never realised how much you have always looked out for me, even when I was chasing after some shallow crush I had on a more popular guy. Please dont ever leave me in the years to come, as I dont know what I would do without you._

_Love,_

_Lizzie._

Gordo brushed a tear from his eyes. And they finally hugged. She raised her mouth to his ear, and said,

"_Gordo... You rock. Dont ever change. Because... I love you."_

**A/N: Apologies for people who thought that ending was too short, but there wasn't much else to say after their earlier arguement. For people who read the storyline carefully, the last paragraph was the letter that Lizzie slipped into Gordo's bag in Chapter One,evil smile. Hehe, I love you guys, and I really love writing. So... after this story is over, you ask, what is next for DearLizzie in life? well, I'm already in the motions of starting a new project with a good friend of mine, Dario, another writer on The details are yet to be fully confirmed, but one thing I can tell you is that it's going to be unique, and never tried before.**

**R&R peeps, it's your last chance :)**

**DearLizzie**


End file.
